Starting Over
by EmDeMena01
Summary: Lauren is Doctor in LA, she finds herself in an abusive relationship. Once she gets out she searches for a fresh start. Can she ever heal from her emotional wounds. Will her fresh start bring forth a new love? Can she let her guard down enough to find true love? Or will her past catch up with her, ruining any chance she may have to be happy. This story is all human.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Leaving L.A.**

Stepping outside of the bus terminal, waiting to board the bus back to her hometown, Karen keeps her head down. She is desperately trying to avoid making eye contact with anyone. She's wearing jeans, her black boots, and an old Dodgers hoodie. Her blonde locks are carefully tucked under a Dodgers baseball cap, her light brown eyes hiding behind aviator sun glasses. To those who notice her, she looks like any other passenger gearing up for a long ride out of Los Angeles. On the surface she looks calm, but inside she's a nervous wreck. Karen isn't the typical passenger; she's a woman on the run. She's running away from the most miserable 8 years of her life. She's running away from her so-called perfect life, perfect girlfriend and perfect job. At least that's how everyone around her believed it to be. To her friends, colleagues, and neighbors, Dr. Beattie had it all. She was the envy of all those around her. She was the youngest attending physician in the emergency room downtown; she drove a brand new Jaguar, lived in the coveted Calabasas area of Los Angeles, and had a doting, beautiful girlfriend who worked in the Narcotics division as a Lead detective for the LAPD. Yes, to John Q. Public she had the perfect life.

"Ticket please." The bus driver held his hand out, waiting to inspect the ticket to confirm that Karen was indeed a passenger of bus #227 to Seattle, the first stop on her journey back to Quebec. "Thank you, please take a seat."

Karen makes her way toward the back of the bus, settling into a seat next to a window. She sits quietly, gazing out of the window, wishing that the bus would pull out already. No sooner than the thought crosses her mind, the driver announces that the bus is ready for departure. As the bus pulls out and heads for the interstate, Karen lets out a sigh of relief. She's heading home and away from the hell that was her life for far too long. The only thing she's taking with her is a backpack with two changes of clothes, her iPod, a few thousand dollars in cash that she's secretly saved up over the past year, and her new identity. As of today, Dr. Karen Beattie is no more. Today is the first day of a brand new life, a fresh start, and the birth of Lauren Lewis.

Lauren tries to relax, but the seat isn't all that comfortable. She decides she needs a distraction; she pulls out her iPod and hits play. Not being able to find a song she wants to hear, she sets the iPod on shuffle and lets the device select for her. The first song she hears is Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance." That is the song that she was dancing to when she met Nadia.

_**-Flashback- **_

_Karen was out on the dance floor with her friends, Natasha and Nikki, dancing without a care in the world. She was in her final year at Yale and was on her way to becoming a doctor. Tonight the ladies were out celebrating the end of another grueling week of tests and lectures. As Lady Gaga's hit, "Bad Romance" began to blare over the speakers, Karen felt a hand on her hip. She turned around coming face to face with a beautiful, caramel skinned woman with long dark curly hair. As they locked eyes, she felt a flutter in her belly. The woman smiled at her and moved a little closer, pushing her body against Karen's as the song reached its first chorus. As the song played on, the dancing became more heated. Karen was getting flushed and knew she'd have to stop soon or she'd let the beautiful stranger take her home and have her way with her. A few moments later the song ended, much to Karen's relief. _

"_Hi, I'm Nadia" _

"_Karen" Karen extends her hand to Nadia, smiling from ear to ear. _

_Nadia takes her hand and holds on as she asks, "Can I buy you a drink Karen?"_

"_Sure, I'll never turn down an offer from a beautiful woman." Karen immediately blushed realizing how her comment may have come across. "I didn't mean an offer like that, I meant a drink offer….you offering to purchase me an alcoholic beverage, not you know…." Karen rolled her eyes._

"_Relax Karen, I knew what you meant." Nadia stated with a huge grin on her face. "Shall we?" Nadia took Karen by the hand and lead her to the bar. Once the women received their drinks they made their way to the quieter lounge section of the club. They took a seat next to each other on the leather sofa near the back wall._

"_So, Karen, I'd like to apologize for coming on strong back there on the dance floor. I'm usually not that bold. But I was completely drawn to you."_

"_Don't apologize, I liked it." Karen blushed as she sipped her drink._

"_Good to know." Nadia winked at her, making Karen blush even more._

_Karen cleared her throat, willing the pink on her cheeks to dissipate. "Being that this is a popular college hangout, am I right in assuming that you're a student?"_

"_Actually, I'm a police officer. I am taking a couple classes online, I'm working on a Bachelors, I'm trying to move up and become a detective."_

"_Really?" Karen's eyes widen upon hearing that Nadia was a cop. "This isn't the place I'd expect to meet a cop, what brings you here tonight?"_

_Nadia chuckles and says, "I'm here with my cousin, she is a college student and new to the area. She invited me to come out tonight and this is where she wanted to come."_

"_I'm sorry if I sounded judgmental, I was just surprised." Karen blushes again. _

"_No, that's okay, don't apologize. You're right; I am definitely out of place here. I almost didn't come once she told me where we'd be going. But, I'm glad I came. If I hadn't, I would've missed out on meeting a gorgeous woman named Karen." _

_The women spent the next couple of hours getting to know each other. Karen found Nadia to be confident and easy to talk to. Nadia was also a smooth talker. She knew all the right things to say and when to say them. Karen was definitely smitten with the aspiring detective. By the end of the night the pair exchanged numbers and parted ways with the promise of a date the following weekend._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Nadia kept her promise and took Lauren out that following weekend, in fact, they texted back and forth throughout the week. Simple, "hey how are you today," texts, quickly escalated into flirtatious banter that set the tone for the first date. Nadia took Lauren to the movies on their first date. As soon as the theater went dark, Nadia's hands were all over her. Soon the pair were making out like a couple of horny teenagers. They were supposed to go to dinner after the movie, but they never made it. Nadia took Lauren to a more secluded area where they had sex in the backseat of her beat up Toyota 4 runner. After they finished up and straightened their clothes out Nadia took Lauren home.

Over the course of the next 3 months the pair was inseparable. Nadia met Lauren after her classes to drive her home, she was at Lauren's apartment whenever she wasn't working, and when Nadia wasn't with her she'd be on the phone or texting her. Lauren's roommates quickly grew tired of Nadia. To them Nadia was aggressive, controlling, possessive of Lauren, and just an overall bitch. They tried to tell Lauren what they saw, but Lauren accused them of being jealous of their relationship. The truth was this was Lauren's first real adult relationship. She dated in high school, had her first sexual experience in high school, but love had eluded her until now. She was falling in love with Nadia and was too blind to see Nadia's controlling ways, brushing it off as Nadia being protective of her.

By the time Lauren and Nadia hit the 6 month mark, Nadia had convinced Lauren to dump most of her friends and her roommates, insisting that they were trying to break them up. Lauren did just that, moving out and into a studio apartment closer to Nadia's place. The only friends that Lauren held onto were Natasha and Nikki. But it wasn't long before they became the topic of most of the couple's arguments. Nadia hated that Lauren studied with them during the week, or hung out with them when Nadia was working. She constantly accused Lauren of cheating, claiming that her two friends were bad influences who encouraged her to cheat. One night during a heated argument Nadia grabbed Lauren and shoved her into a wall. Lauren had never seen Nadia so angry. Lauren was terrified and shaking. She spent the next 2 days refusing to speak to Nadia. Lauren had bruises where Nadia had grabbed her, along with a pretty good bump on the head. Nadia apologized over and over again, claiming that she was stressed out at work and that she never meant to hurt her. She sent Lauren a dozen roses and a teddy bear holding a heart, and a note promising to never do that again. Lauren took her back and after a night of makeup sex, Nadia noticed the bruises, and begged Lauren not to tell anyone what happened.

Lauren was brought out of her thoughts as the bus driver made his announcement, "Attention passengers, we will be making a stop in about 5 minutes. You are welcome to exit the bus at that time to purchase snacks, use the facilities, or just stretch you limbs. You will have about 15 minutes to do what you need to do before the bus departs once again. Please be on time, I will not wait for anyone. Thank you, and welcome to San Francisco."

As the bus came to a stop Lauren followed the passengers and exited the bus. She walked over to the bus station convenience store, purchasing bottled water and a couple of granola bars. As soon as she exited the store she set her bag down and stretched her body a bit before returning to her seat on the bus, waiting to depart once again. A few moments later everyone was loaded up and the bus was once again heading north on the interstate. Lauren sighed heavily as she leaned her head against the window, closing her eyes and getting lost in her thoughts once again. She thinking about the year she graduated from Yale. It should have been the best night of her life, but once again Nadia found a way to ruin it for her.

The couple had been together a year when Lauren finally graduated from Yale. Her friends planned a graduation party for her at a local bar to celebrate. Nadia had to work but agreed to stop by on her lunch break. During the party Lauren was out the dance floor with her classmate Jeff when Nadia walked in. When she spotted Lauren dancing with Jeff and was livid. She pushed her way through the dance floor yanking Lauren by the arm. When Jeff tried to intervene, Nadia punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. She began kicking him over and over until the bouncer pulled her off. The manager threatened to call the cops until Nadia flashed him her badge. She claimed that Jeff was groping her girlfriend and that's why she took action. The manager asked her to leave and they wouldn't involve the authorities. Nadia dragged Lauren out of the bar. When they got home they had another epic fight, Nadia accusing Lauren of cheating once again. It was also the first night Nadia ever hit Lauren.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Lauren exited the vehicle and hurried inside, Nadia following suit. As soon as the front door to the apartment shut, Nadia erupted._

"_WHAT THE FUCK KAREN! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!?" Nadia screamed at her._

"_Calm down Nadia, we were just dancing." Lauren voice trembled._

"_Dancing!? He was all over you!"_

"_No he wasn't, he barely even touched me, if at all. Jeff is just a friend." Lauren tried to explain._

"_What do you take me for, huh, a fucking fool!?" Nadia closed the distance between them grabbing Lauren by the throat pushing her up against the wall. "You're nothing but a fucking little whore, aren't you!? Are you fucking him behind my back!?"_

"_N-n-no baby, I wouldn't do that to you. I don't even like guys, I'm gay remember?" Lauren choked out, tears streaming down her face. _

_Nadia released the hold she had on Lauren's throat, but continued to keep her pinned against the wall. "So now I'm stupid? I imagined that mother fucker with his hands all over you? And to top it all off you insult me by reminding me that you're gay!?"_

_Before Lauren could respond Nadia slapped Lauren across the face, with enough force to bust Lauren's lip. Lauren fell to the floor, her hands clasped over her mouth. Her eyes widened with fear and disbelief, as she looked up Nadia._

"_Do you see what you made me do? I didn't want to hurt you, but you have to go out and cheat on me! You just don't know when to shut up." Nadia began pacing, running her hands through her hair. "Stand up." Nadia reached down and pulled Lauren to her feet. She led her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. Nadia grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it, and proceeded to clean Lauren's bloodied lip. "There, all clean. Take a shower, wash that asshole's scent off of you, it's repulsive. I have to get back to work I'll call you in the morning." Nadia kissed Lauren's forehead and turned to exit the bathroom. Just before she crossed the threshold she looked back at Lauren with tears in her eyes, "Please don't ever make me do that again Karen, I hate myself for it."_

_Lauren sat there, frozen, unable to move. She was in shock, how could Nadia do this. As soon as she heard the front door close, she broke down, sobbing for the next hour, before taking a shower and crawling into bed._

_**-End of flashback- **_

After a few days, a ton of tearful apologies, and promise to change, Lauren once again took Nadia back. Things went well for a little while after that incident. Lauren felt like maybe Nadia did change, maybe it was just the stress of the job. Lauren was on cloud nine, Nadia was so attentive, and loving during that time.

Once Nadia earned her Bachelor's degree she began to apply all over the U.S. for a position as a detective. She had some offers, but was holding out for a spot in the narcotics division. During this time Lauren was completing her residency at the local hospital. The couple had moved in together and things were looking up. Or so Lauren thought. Nadia hadn't been physically abusive towards Lauren, but she was emotionally abusive. She belittled Lauren any chance she got. Nadia had begun to tell Lauren how ugly and unattractive she was. On many occasions Nadia claimed that the only way she could have sex with her, is if she was picturing someone else. She would tell Lauren to shut the fuck up when Lauren would have one of her geek outs, claiming that it was such a turn off that Lauren was a huge nerd. Through all of that Lauren just tried to ignore it and bury herself in her work. She learned to turn off her emotions, thus earning herself the nickname "Dr. Freeze." Lauren thought she could live with Nadia's name calling and belittling as long as Nadia wasn't getting physically abusive. After all, words don't hurt, right, at least physically anyway.

When the couple reached their 3rd year together, Nadia got accepted into the LAPD's narcotics division. So the couple picked up and moved to California. Lauren thought that maybe now that Nadia got the job she's been wanting, her stress level would go down and they could get back to a happy place in their relationship. Also, a new city would give them both a fresh start and hopefully bring them closer together.

Shortly after settling into their new apartment and new city, Lauren was hired on as a doctor in the E.R. of Cedars-Sinai Hospital, in the heart of L.A. Over the course of the next 2 years Lauren excelled and quickly became one of the hospital's best physicians. Lauren also began to get involved in the hospital's research clinic, dedicating long hours in the lab. Lauren always had a knack for all things science, and it didn't hurt that she was a certified genius, a fact that she kept to herself most of the time.

During those 2 years Nadia also found success in her new job. She received accolades for having the highest arrest percentage for a rookie in her department. She loved her job, and got along great with her coworkers. Nadia was always so happy and fun when she was around them. When she would get together with them for barbecue's she would bring Lauren and would play the part of the doting girlfriend. Lauren found herself on many occasions irritated by Nadia's act. Often times she'd sit back and wish that everyone could see Nadia for what she really was a devil in disguise. But like a good little girlfriend Lauren would play along or suffer the consequences when they returned home. Sometimes no matter what Lauren did, or how well she put up a front in front of Nadia's coworkers, Nadia would still find a reason to slap Lauren around or give her a verbal tongue lashing. One night after a small get together at a local bar, things got really bad.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Nadia was drunk as usual when they finally left the bar. When they finally got home Lauren helped Nadia inside and led her to the bedroom, sitting her on the edge of the bed. Lauren knelt down in front of Nadia, unlacing her boots in an effort to help her get ready for bed. As Lauren unlaced her left boot, Nadia stared at her hard. Lauren finally looked up at Nadia, nervous as to what Nadia was thinking. Finally Nadia broke the silence._

"_I saw you checking her out." Nadia said in a low dangerous voice. "And I saw here checking you out too."_

"_I wasn't checking anyone out babe and I didn't notice anyone checking me out. Besides, I was right next to you the whole night." _

"_I know where the fuck you were Karen, but that doesn't mean you didn't let your eyes wonder." Nadia stated through a clenched jaw. "Now I have to make sure you understand that you're mine and you shouldn't be looking at anyone but me." _

_Before Lauren could respond Nadia kicked her in the face with her heavy boot. Lauren fell back in a daze holding her nose that was bleeding profusely. Lauren was trying to wrap her mind around what happened when Nadia began to kick her repeatedly in the abdomen. Lauren tried her best to protect herself as she curled up in the fetal position, before passing out from the pain. _


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

When Lauren came to that night, Nadia was passed out on the bed and Lauren had had 2 fractured ribs and bruises to her face and abdomen. Lauren had to take 2 weeks off of work to allow the bruises to disappear. She told her boss that she had a biking accident while out riding the trails on her mountain bike. The couple never spoke about the incident that night. Nadia never apologized; instead she went out and bought Lauren a house in Calabasas. Lauren assumed that was her way of apologizing. Lauren was so unhappy and tired of her relationship. But she didn't have the strength to get out. She had no friends, Nadia made sure of that, no one she could talk to at work, and she rarely spoke with her mother. She wouldn't tell her about the abuse anyhow, Lauren was too embarrassed and ashamed to admit that she was a victim of domestic violence. The last thing she wanted was for her colleagues or neighbors to find out about it.

They moved into the new house during the summer of their 6th year together. That's when Lauren discovered that Nadia was using cocaine. One afternoon while Lauren was preparing a load for the laundry, a small baggie of cocaine fell out of Nadia's pant pocket. Lauren picked up the bag and stared at it for a while, not sure of what to do with it. Lauren was furious with Nadia. Things began to make sense now. No wonder Nadia was up at all hours of the night, taking on a ridiculous amount of overtime, claiming she needed to in order to keep up with the mortgage payments. The other noticeable change was in their sex life. Up until the move to the new house, the couple rarely had sex, going sometimes as long as 2 months without intimacy. Lauren just chalked it up to their demanding work schedules.

But recently, Nadia had initiated sex almost every night. The sex was rough and painful for Lauren. There was no kissing or any type of foreplay at all. She would just go for it, when she was done she'd take a shower and go downstairs and watch TV, usually falling asleep on the couch, Leaving Lauren frustrated and unsatisfied. But she would accommodate to Nadia just to avoid a fight, which always led to physical violence. Sex with Nadia had always been okay, but not great. Lauren didn't have a whole lot to compare it to, since she had only slept with one other person before Nadia. It took months of sleeping together before Nadia brought Lauren to an orgasm.

In the end, Lauren decided not to confront Nadia about the drugs; she opted instead to put the pants back on top of the laundry basket hoping Nadia would retrieve the drugs later. Lauren laughed at the irony of a Narcotics detective using narcotics. Nadia's job was to keep the drugs off the streets, not use them herself.

Lauren was once again pulled out of her thoughts as the bus driver made another announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen we are about 20 minutes away from our final destination. Those of you transferring onto another bus to continue your journey, please take a look at your itinerary's for the bus number of your next bus. The buses leave on time all the time so make sure you are on board for departure, they will not wait for you. I hope we provided you with an overall good experience, have a great evening and thank you for choosing us for your travel needs. Welcome to Seattle."

Upon arrival, Lauren exited the bus and immediately found her next bus. It was departing for Vancouver, British Columbia in 20 minutes, so Lauren rushed over and stood in line to board. As she approached the front of the line Lauren handed her ticket to the bus driver. He looked at before making eye contact with Lauren.

"Ms. Lewis do you have the necessary documentation to cross the border into Canada?"

"Yes, right here in my backpack." Lauren patted her bag with a smile on her face.

"Excellent, welcome aboard." The driver smiled and handed Lauren her ticket.

Lauren quickly found a seat and settled in. _'Just a little while longer and I'll be home free.'_ Lauren thought to herself. Lauren couldn't wait to cross the border into her native country of Canada. Lauren hadn't been home in over 10 years. She didn't think she'd ever go back, but here she was on the bus, running back home. As soon as she arrives in Vancouver, which would be sometime in the next 3hours, she would be on the first flight out to Quebec. Lauren mentally calculated that she could be at her mother's door step in 9 hours and 32 minutes.

"Excuse me miss, is this seat taken?" Lauren was deep in thought and was a little startled by the interruption. The elderly woman chuckled a little bit before apologizing. "I'm sorry to have startled you dear; you must have been lost in thought."

"Uh, yes, yes I was. But no need to apologize, please sit, this seat is unoccupied." Lauren motioned to the seat next to her. As the woman took her seat Lauren was silently hoping that woman wouldn't strike up a conversation. The less she interacted with people the better it would be just in case Nadia tried tracking her. To ensure that the woman would get the message that Lauren didn't want to talk, Lauren put on her headphones once again and closed her eyes, as the bus slowly pulled out of the terminal. The woman must have gotten the unspoken request because she simply looked forward and left Lauren alone.

As the bus ventured down the road, Lauren drifted off into a restless sleep. As soon as Lauren entered into a deep sleep she began to dream. Her subconscious mind took her back to the scene of her most brutal beating at the hands of Nadia. It was also the final straw for Lauren. After that beating is when Lauren formulated a plan to leave Nadia once and for all.

_**-Flashback-**_

_It was midday on the afternoon of Lauren's birthday. Nadia surprised Lauren by taking the day off to spend the day with her. They spent all morning in bed together having sex and much to Lauren's surprise, it wasn't half bad. Nadia was gentler than she had been lately and they stayed wrapped up in each other for a while afterward until Nadia decided it was time for a shower. She planned on taking Lauren for a champagne brunch followed by a trip to the Getty museum to celebrate Lauren's birthday. Lauren joined Nadia for a shower where they had another round of sex, that was over far too fast for Lauren, but she wasn't going to complain, this had the nicest Nadia had been in ages. _

"_Head on out and start getting ready for the day. I'll be just a few more minutes." Nadia stated._

"_Okay, do you want me to put out your clothes for you?" Lauren asked._

"_Yes, that would save us some time. Can you grab my phone from the office; I left it charging there last night." Nadia said as Lauren exited the shower._

"_Sure," Lauren responded._

_Lauren got dressed quickly, put clothes out for Nadia and headed to the office located across from their bedroom to retrieve Nadia's phone. Lauren unplugged the phone and was headed back to her room when she felt it vibrate. She looked down at the phone noticing that there were 4 text messages and 2 voicemails all from a person named Tori. Lauren's stomached dropped. She stood frozen for a few moments contemplating whether or not to read the texts messages. Lauren walked back into the bedroom with the phone firmly in hand as she took a seat on her side of the bed. The shower was still going so she decided to look at the texts. _

_**Tori:**__ Hey lover, had a great time last night:)_

_**Tori:**__ I didn't think a person could cum that many times back to back._

_**Tori:**__ I have to ask, u said that has never happened to u b4, doesn't ur GF know how to please u?;) _

_**Tori:**__ Hurry up and do ur GF duties then drop the bitch off so we can fuck the rest of the night away!_

_Lauren continued to scroll through the texts between Nadia and Tori. Lauren discovered that they have apparently been sleeping together for months. Lauren also came across pictures of this woman's breasts and vagina. Lauren was livid. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to not see what was going on. Nadia was constantly accusing Lauren of cheating and here she was fucking some bitch behind her back._

_Lauren heard the water to the shower shut off, so she placed Nadia's phone on top of her clothes and sat back down on her side of the bed. Lauren sat there patiently waiting for Nadia to exit the bathroom, trying desperately to hold her tears back._

"_Hey, so are you all ready to go?" Nadia asked as she started to get dressed._

"_Yes." Lauren responded in her Dr. Freeze tone, taking on her Dr. Freeze persona. "I was thinking maybe we could go to NoBu for dinner tonight."_

"_Tonight? I can't I have to go to work." Nadia responded as she zipped up her pants and adjusted her shirt._

"_I thought you said you had the day off?"_

"_Uh ya, the day, not the night." Nadia's tone was dripping with sarcasm. "I swear, for supposedly being a genius you sure can be stupid sometimes. Besides, I already disrupted my entire schedule just so I wouldn't hear you bitch about me not spending some time with you on your birthday."_

_Lauren shook her head in frustration, her tears cascading down her face. Nadia looked at Lauren in disgust. _

"_Oh god! Here we go with the water works! What the fuck is the matter with you?" Nadia spat out._

"_I know Nadia."_

"_You know what Lauren!?" Nadia narrowed her eyes at Lauren._

"_I know you've cheating on me with a woman named Tori." Lauren said tearfully._

"_Who the fuck told you that!?"_

"_No one told, I read the texts."_

"_You what!?" Nadia growled. "I asked you to get my phone, not search through it like some psychotic clingy bitch."_

"_All this time Nadia you have accused me over and over again of cheating, and you are the one cheating." Lauren was now sobbing. "I can't do this anymore, it's over, I'm moving out."_

_Nadia walked around to Lauren's side of the bed, staring at Lauren with an evil look in her eyes. Lauren was instantly terrified, a chill ran down Lauren's spine. "That's where you're wrong Lauren. It's not over until I say it's over. You aren't going anywhere, until I allow you to go. If you run away I'll find you and I'll kill you."_

_Lauren tried to stand up but Nadia wasn't having it. She pushed her back down onto the bed and began punching Lauren repeatedly in the face. She grabbed her by the hair throwing her to the floor. Nadia moved to sit on top of Lauren, pinning her down. "I tried to give you a good day, but you had to go and ruin it. Now I have to teach you to never go snooping through my phone again!" Nadia proceeded to choke Lauren until she passed out. _

_Lauren was awakened by a bucket of cold water thrown in her face. When Lauren's mind recovered from the initial shock, she realized she was still lying on the floor in her bedroom. Nadia was standing above her staring down at her with a menacing grin. Lauren tried to sit up but the pain that engulfed her entire body was too much for her to handle._

"_Now, this is how it's going to go down Lauren. You aren't going anywhere. You can go to work but that's it. You will remain in this house unless I say otherwise. You are going to call into your work and tell them you are taking a leave of absence to take care of your dying mother. That should give you enough time to heal without them asking any questions. If you speak about this to anyone I'll kill you. Remember I'm a highly decorated detective; I can get away with it. Well, since we got that all straightened out, I'm off to get fucked into oblivion by a real woman who knows how to satisfy me. I'll be home tomorrow morning by 8am, have my breakfast ready." Nadia put on her jacket and headed for the door. "Oh, and clean yourself up, you're a disgusting mess and you're bleeding all over my carpet."_

_After Nadia left Lauren lay on the floor of her bedroom crying until she had no tears left. After she was all cried out, Lauren got to her feet and made her way into the bathroom. What she saw in the mirror horrified her. Lauren didn't recognize herself; her face was badly bruised and extremely swollen. She also had dark bruises on her neck where Nadia's hands gripped her. That was it for Lauren, she couldn't take any more, and she wouldn't take it anymore. She decided then, in that bathroom of her master bedroom that she was getting out. She stayed up the rest of the night formulating a plan to leave Nadia for good, to run away and never look back. _

_**-End of flashback- **_

Lauren opened her eyes, startled a little from the dream she had. Even though that incident took place almost a year ago, she can still vividly recall how she looked. Lauren shook her head to try and clear her mind from the mental picture that was still lingering around in her mind.

"Good morning travelers, we are pulling up to the border please have your documentation out and ready to go so we could be on our way as quickly as possible." The driver turned on the interior lights of the bus as he spoke.

The process at the border was fairly quick; they were back on the road in no time. Lauren gazed out the window, sighing in relief. Now that she crossed the border it would be harder for Nadia to track her. Nadia had a lot of contacts through the LAPD and Lauren knew she would exhaust all of them to try and find her. The one thing that Lauren had on her side was Nadia had no connections in Canada; she had no idea where Lauren was raised or where her mother lived. For once Lauren was grateful that Nadia was too self-absorbed to learn those details about her. Lauren looked at her watch; it would be at least another 3 hours before Nadia discovered she was gone.

Lauren got ready like normal to go to work. She informed Nadia that she would be working an 18 hour shift at the hospital and would be home around noon the next day. As soon as Lauren got to work she headed straight for the locker room and grabbed her backpack that she had kept in her locker for the last 6 months. That's where she stashed some money away. After the last beating she received from Nadia, Lauren contacted her mother and told her mom everything. Needless to her mom was shocked and told Lauren that she would do anything she could to get Lauren away from Nadia. That's when Lauren's mom started sending Lauren money to help speed up Lauren's plan. She even paid for Lauren's plane ticket home.

Nadia started work at 10am so Lauren figured she would have at least 26 hours before Nadia found out she was gone, 28 if she stopped off at Tori's before going home. By that time Lauren would be on a plane to Quebec. A small smile crept its way on Lauren's face, it was the first time in months, maybe even years, that she had a genuine smile on her face, albeit a small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Vancouver." As the bus driver announced their arrival became excited. She couldn't wait to board that plane home to start her new life, far away from Nadia and the hell she came to know as her life. After exiting the bus, Lauren hurried to a cab and took off for the airport. When Lauren arrived at the airport she checked in and headed to the restrooms to change and freshen up before she boarded the aircraft. 5 hours later Lauren arrived at the airport in Quebec. When she exited the plane, her mother and older brother were there waiting for her. Lauren ran over to them hugged them both tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I'm so glad to see Kar-" Lauren cut her brother off before he finished.

"Lauren" She reminded him.

"Right, Lauren. It's so good to see you little sis. But I am pissed at you for not telling me what was going on. I would have flown out there to get you in a heartbeat." Lauren's brother looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know you would have Jake, but I was too ashamed and embarrassed to ask for help. Also she has a ton of contacts in Law Enforcement; she would have made sure I couldn't leave with you. This was the only way I could do it. I am sorry for not telling you. I really just want to put Nadia and that part of my life behind me and start over." Lauren hugged her brother once more.

"Let's get you home sweetheart, we will figure out the rest as it comes. You're safe here." Lauren's mother hugged her for reassurance before taking Lauren's hand and leading her out of the airport and into the beginning of a fresh start.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter 3-**

**-6 months later-**

Lauren rolled over in bed rubbing her eyes as the sun crept through the blinds. Losing the battle to remain asleep, Lauren stretched her body, tossed back her blanket, and stood to her feet. She walked lazily to the bathroom, yawning over and over again as she set the water for a shower. Lauren stepped into the shower and allowed the hot water to rain down on her. She was 10 minutes into her shower before she realized she was humming. She smiled brightly and continued humming as she washed her hair. Lauren found herself humming, whistling, and even singing more often since moving home. In the last 6 months, Lauren felt the huge weight she carried on her shoulders slowly start to melt away. Lauren still had some things to work out emotionally, but she was getting there. Each day that passed by Lauren felt lighter and happier.

6 months without being called stupid, ugly, pathetic, or disgusting. 6 months without being accused of being unfaithful. 6 months without being slapped around or beaten. 6 months without Nadia and Lauren was healthier and more relaxed than she had been in the last 8 years.

As Lauren finished up her shower and dressed, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen. That's where she found her mother, hovering over the stove. Lauren made her way through the kitchen towards the coffee maker, kissing her mom on the cheek as she passed her by.

"Good morning sweetheart, how'd you sleep?" Lauren's mother asked.

"Like a baby without a care in the world." Lauren responded, her smile reaching her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I'm really glad you're home dear." She said, giving Lauren a wink.

"What's for breakfast Mom?" Lauren asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Bacon, eggs, and toast. How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled is fine. Do you mind if I have breakfast out on the porch? I want to soak up some sun before Jake has me locked up in his office all day." Lauren chuckled.

"Of course not dear, in fact I think I'll join you. Make your way out there and I'll bring breakfast out in about 5 minutes."

Lauren had settled into the comfortable routine of having breakfast with her mom, before heading off to her brother's office in town. Her brother is a Family Law Attorney with his own small practice. He hired Lauren to help with his filing and bookkeeping. Lauren missed practicing medicine but she couldn't exactly go to work at a hospital right now. Hospitals and research clinics would be the first place Nadia would search, if she was still looking for her. Nadia may not have known where in Canada Lauren was from, but she did know she was Canadian. Lauren decided that the safest thing she could do for now is lay low and stay away from anything related to medicine or research. Lauren figured that Nadia would search for her for at least a solid year, maybe two, before she exhausted her leads and her resources. So Lauren would wait it out and hopefully Nadia would move on and forget all about her, _hopefully_.

"Hey Laur…" Jake said as he walked out of his office. "How about we close up shop a little early today, head over to McDinni's, order some wings and a bucket of beer, and watch the Canadiens game?"

"That depends; do I have to root for the Canadiens?" Lauren smirked.

"Do I need to remind you that you were born and raised in Quebec, so that should go without saying? But sadly, I know you won't do that since you have such a hard on for the Toronto Maple Leafs. Seriously, I don't know why you like that sorry team." Jake said shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Either way, it's my treat, wanna roll?"

Lauren laughed as she stood to her feet. "Let's roll big brother, I hear a cold beer calling my name."

With that the pair locked up and drove over to McDinni's. 3 hours and 6 beers later, Lauren and Jake entered into their mother's house. Lauren was a little drunk and speaking very loudly.

"She's not my girlfriend, I don't even know her." Lauren slurred slightly.

"Well she was sure trying to get to know you little sis." Jake laughed.

"You think so? I don't think so, I mean why would she look at me twice?" Lauren said looking at her shoes.

"Hey, none of that. Look at me, you are beautiful, kind, loving, certified genius. And even though you make poor choices concerning what hockey team to support, any woman would be lucky to have you in their life." Jake said sincerely. Lauren looked up at her brother with a soft smile when they were interrupted by their mother at the top of the stairs.

"Where have you guys been? I've been calling you for the last 2 hours." Jake and Lauren looked to the stairs as they seen their mother coming down, tying her robe as she approached the pair.

"I'm sorry momma; I took Lauren out for a drink and to watch the game. I didn't hear my phone ring. Is everything alright?" Jake looked at his mom with concern.

Lauren's mom began shaking her head. "No it's not." She looked over at Lauren with worry in her eyes. "Dear I think you need to sit before I tell you what's going on."

A chill ran down Lauren's spine, she was praying that her mom wouldn't tell what she thinks she is going to tell her. "I don't want to sit mom, just tell me what's going on, please."

Lauren's mother took a deep breath. "Lauren, Nadia called while you were out."

"What!? How the hell did she even…..what did she say?" Jake said as Lauren stood in silence.

"Calm down Jake." She turned towards Lauren as she spoke. "She called here a couple of hours ago and asked for my address. She claimed that you two were on a break and that she wanted to send you your things because she was moving. I told her I hadn't heard from you and I was unaware of any break. She said she didn't believe me. She said to tell you that she would find you, it was just a matter of time and that you two were going to get married and have a life together."

"That bitch is out of her damn mind!" Jake exclaimed

Lauren cradled her head in her hands, her eyes welling up with tears. "She knows I'm here." She whispered. Lauren couldn't believe it. She instantly felt that heavy weight on her shoulders again. 6 months of happiness disappeared in an instant. "I'm never going to be free from her am I?"

"Yes you will Lauren and I'll do everything I can to make sure of it." Jake said as he placed a reassuring hand on his sister's shoulder. "What I can't figure out is how the hell she got this number, we had it changed as soon as we found out you were on your way."

"She's a detective Jake, with an infinite amount of contacts and resources." Lauren said as she gazed up at her brother. "I have to get out of here, but I literally have no place to go." Lauren put her head down in defeat.

Lauren's mom reached out to her daughter, "Yes you do sweetheart. As soon as I got the call from her, I contacted Fitzpatrick. He was your grandfather's best friend and the one person I trust more than anyone to help keep you safe. I explained the situation to him and he didn't hesitate in offering his help. He owns a bar named The Dal Riata out in Toronto. He will give you a place to stay and keep you safe. Nadia won't be able to track you there. Fitzpatrick is well connected in the area and has a ton of resources and contacts of his own. I trust him Lauren, you can too."

Lauren sighed heavily, "Well, looks like I'll have to go to Toronto."

"Well look on the bright side sis, now you can cheer for the Maple Leafs without me harassing you about it." Jake grinned.

Lauren chuckled sadly. "I feel like I just got reacquainted with both of you and now I have to disappear again. She's a million miles away and she still finds a way to make me miserable."

"It will only be for a little while dear and don't worry about us, we aren't going anywhere. We'll be here when you return, I promise." Lauren's mother hugged her tightly, followed by her brother.

"I guess I should go pack." Lauren made her way to the stairs before she turned around, looking at her mom and brother, "I love you both. Thank you for being there for me."

"Always" Jake said as he watched Lauren disappear at the top of the steps.

After a long tearful goodbye, Lauren found herself once again sitting in a bus on her way to city, a city where she knew no one. Well there was Fitzpatrick, but he didn't technically count. She knew _of_ him, but had never known him personally. She met him briefly at her grandfather, Benjamin Lewis's funeral, but that was when she was 15.

Lauren sat in her seat, frustrated at her situation. She wished she had never met Nadia. She wished she could go back in time and decline her offer for a drink. She wishes she could have fought back, stood up for herself. She wished she would have walked away the first time Nadia grabbed her out of anger. Lauren mentally kicked herself for not paying attention to all the red flags that were there in plain sight. She wished she would have listened when her friends told her Nadia was too controlling and possessive. She wished Nadia would just forget all about her and move with her life so that Lauren could truly start over without living in fear.

Lauren took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She leaned her head against the window and drifted off to sleep. Hoping she would dream of a better life, a life where Nadia didn't exist.

**-Toronto 12 hours later-**

Lauren arrived at the address her mother scribbled down for her. She looked down at the paper and then back at the building in front of her. _'Where the hell is the door to this place." _She thought as she looked around. She spotted a small alley way and decided to look down it to see if she could see an entrance.

"Are you lost?" Lauren was startled at the deep voice coming from behind her. She quickly spun around, coming face to face with the owner of that voice. He was a tall man, athletic build, blond curly hair, messy looking, like Chris Martin's from Cold Play. He had blue eyes, and a beard that he was currently rubbing, looking at her in amusement.

"Um….I think I might be. I'm looking for the Dal Riata." Lauren said while shuffling from foot to foot nervously.

"Oh well then you aren't that lost. The entrance to the Dal is just down this alley way. Follow me I'm on my way in now." The man started walking, looking back to make sure Lauren was following. "My name is Dyson, what's yours?" He asked looking at Lauren as they walked.

"Uh, Lauren, Lauren Lewis."

"So, Lauren, Lauren Lewis, what brings you to the Dal?"

"Oh, I'm uh, here to see Fitzpatrick McCorrigan." She answered looking down at her feet.

"Wow, you really aren't from around here are you? No one calls him by his full name. Around here we all call him Trick." Dyson chuckled. "So where are you from?"

"That's not important. I'm sorry, it's just I don't know you and-"

Dyson cut her off before she finished. "No worries, I understand. Sometimes I have a hard time turning off my work persona and relaxing into my off duty persona."

"Off duty? Wait are you a cop?" Lauren asked anxiously.

Dyson laughed as he responded. "Detective actually. Why are you a criminal, you seem kind of tense."

"No! It's just, well, my ex was a cop and it didn't end well." Lauren said as they stopped at the door to the Dal.

"Well please don't hold that against me." Dyson said jokingly, grinning at Lauren as he held the door open for her. "Besides, I'm one of the good ones….after you."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Take a seat at the bar; I'll go get Trick for you." Dyson nodded toward the bar before disappearing down a set of stairs.

Lauren took a seat on a stool at the bar as she looked around. There weren't many people in the bar, but it was early in the afternoon. Lauren noticed that the décor of the Dal seemed a little dated, but the atmosphere felt quaint. Lauren wondered how many times her grandfather sat at this very bar. She was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she was approached by a petite raven haired goth girl, wearing a lot of black, and a lot of skulls on her on her clothes.

"What can I get you chica!" The girl spoke excitedly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but are you even old enough to be in the bar, let alone serve drinks?" Lauren asked wide eyed.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes I am old enough, and I don't actually work here. I'm just covering for my bestie BoBo, while she sleeps off a raging hangover. Now, I'll ask you again, can I get you a drink?" The goth said narrowing her eyes at the blonde.

"Um, okay, I guess I'll have an Ice water with a lemon." Lauren stated while tucking a strand of blonde locks behind her ear.

"Ice water? Are you freaking kidding me? Wait, is this some sort of prank?" The goth put her hands on her hips as she looked around the bar. "Am I getting punked right now? Where's Ashton?"

"I assure you it's not a prank." Lauren said as she observed the young girl. "Who's Ashton? And what's punked?" Lauren was confused.

"Oh shit! You really do just want a water. How do you not know who Ashton is? Tall, handsome, American actor, currently dating Mila Kun- you know what, nevermind. One boring ice water on the rocks with a lemon twist coming right up." The girl grabbed a glass, filling it with ice and water. She added the lemon wedge and topped it with a tiny umbrella. Lauren raised an eyebrow at the girl as the drink was place in front of her. "What? Just because your drink is boring doesn't mean the presentation has to be."

Lauren smiled shaking her head. "Well thank you Miss….?"

"Kenzi, my name is Kenzi. And you are?"

"Lauren" She extended her hand to Kenzi, "nice to meet you."

Kenzi shook Lauren's hand and leaned across the bar resting her chin on her hands. "So Lauren, what brings you to the Dal?"

"Oh I'm here to see Fitzpatrick or Trick is it?"

"Yup, that's what everyone around here calls the Trickster. Great guy, but he likes to hide the really good alcohol from me, I don't know why." Kenzi laughed, knowing exactly why Trick put the good stuff a way.

"So you said you're filling in for you friend, is she the usual bartender?"

"Bo-dacious, yup she's the best bartender this bar has and not just because she gives me free drinks. Too bad she doesn't stroll in here until the evening. She is somewhat of a night owl and last night we partied like rock stars. As much as she drank last night, she is going to be unbearable when she finally wakes up."

"You know, alcohol is a diuretic, which causes substantially increased outflow of urine. Drinking alcohol squeezes more water out of your body than the liquid in the drink puts back in. This is responsible for the headache and lethargy that characterize even the mildest hangovers. The simplest and most direct preventative measure for hangovers is to imbibe a glass of water for every alcoholic drink you have. If your friend takes some aspirin and drinks plenty of water when she wakes up, that should alleviate the hangover symptoms a lot quicker."

Kenzi stood staring at Lauren with her mouth open. "You totally lost me at alcohol is a diuretic."

"Sorry, sometimes I just….my brain and….never mind." Lauren looked at Kenzi sheepishly, clearly embarrassed by her geek out.

"Dude, don't apologize, that was kinda awesome, way over my _head_, but awesome. You some kinda doctor or something?"

Lauren chuckled and replied, "Let's just say I have a love of all things science." Just then Dyson reappeared and made his way toward the bar and took a seat next to Lauren.

"Yo D-man! What's your poison?" Kenzi said as she greeted Dyson with a high five.

"Hey Kenzi, I see you're covering for Bo again. Let me guess, she's still passed out upstairs in the club house?" Dyson shook his head while laughing as Kenzi smiled back and shrugged. "I'll take a beer. Oh, and Lauren, Trick said to go on down, he'll see now."

"Oh, okay, thank you." Lauren stood up and made her way to the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed a small hallway with two doors to her left and one door to her right. The door to her right was open halfway; she reasoned that that is where Trick was most likely located. She approached the door, peeking inside as she knocked on the wooden door frame. The small man looked up from the paperwork that was spread out across the desk in front of him, giving Lauren a wide smile.

"Ah Lauren, you finally made it. Please come in, sit, you must be exhausted." Trick spun around in his chair as he motioned to the couch that was across from him. "How was the trip?"

"The trip was long, too long. But, I'm here now." Lauren ran her hand through her hair. "I really want to thank you Trick for taking me in, I had no place left to go, I was really worried. This really means a lot to me."

"No need to thank me Lauren. I'd do anything for you and your family. I promised your grandfather that I'd always look out for you guys, and I intend to keep my promise." Trick patted Lauren on the knee. "Come, let's get you settled." Trick stood to his feet leading Lauren down the hall to the second door on the right. He opened the door and stepped aside allowing Lauren to enter. "It's not much, but I'm sure it will suit your needs."

"It's perfect Trick, thank you." Lauren looked around. The room was rather large. It was equipped with a queen size bed, a night stand on each side of the bed, a tall dresser in one corner and a desk with two large bookshelves on the other. There was two leather chairs situated near the bookshelves, next to a fireplace. The room also had a full bathroom with a large tub. The floors were dark hardwood that matched the dark antique furniture. All in all everything about the room screamed antique, but Lauren found it rather charming.

"This is the master suite. I had it built for my wife, shortly after we purchased the Dal. We spent more nights here than in our actual house. So I wanted to make sure that if my wife refused to go home and leave me here, then she would at least be comfortable down here as I worked." Trick took a deep breath and continued, "When Isabeau died I stopped sleeping here. It just didn't feel right."

"Trick, I can't allow you to let me take your wife's room, I-" Lauren tried to explain, but Trick held up his hand as he shook his head.

"No, Lauren it's fine, really. Isabeau would have my head if I didn't put our guest up in the best room we have available. I promise you its fine. Besides, it would bring a smile to this old man's face, knowing the room was being used again."

"Thank you Trick. But I can't stay here without pulling my own weight. Is there anything I can do to help out around here? I have a hard time sitting around not being productive."

"I hope you can rub off on my granddaughter, she has the exact opposite approach to life." He laughed. "Don't get me wrong, she is a very hard worker when she's here and awake. One day this will all be hers, but she has a lot to learn about this business, it's not just about bartending."

"Your granddaughter is the bartender?"

"Yes, Bo. She is as stubborn as a mule, but she has the biggest heart, reminds a lot of her grandmother. I think that's why I have such a soft spot for her, that and she is my only grandchild." Trick smiled proudly. "I'll tell you what Lauren, if you'd like you can help Bo out behind the bar, bus a few tables, and fill in for her when she is, shall we say, unavailable? Do you have any bartending experience?"

"No, but I'm a fast learner, and I did waitress a little during college."

"Prefect, it's more than Kenzi brings to the table." He laughed loudly. "Whatever you need to learn behind the bar, Bo and myself will teach you. I know you're a doctor and a scientist, just think of mixing drinks as more of a science, it takes the right amount of certain flavor components to create a good drink."

"Well since you put it like that, I think I'm going to enjoy mixing drinks." Lauren grinned. "Can I request one more thing from you?"

"Anything"

"Can we keep my situation, why I'm here, and the fact that I am a doctor between us?"

"Of course. It is not my place to share your situation with anyone. But I do need to say one thing, you have been through a lot Lauren. I see that there is a strong determined woman in there somewhere, I hope that you rediscover her and let her out. You are not a victim, you are a survivor and don't let anyone try and convince you otherwise." Trick smiled at Lauren. "I'll leave you to get settled. Freshen up and take a nap. When you are rested come on up and I'll make you some dinner and introduce you to Bo. I'm sure she'll up by then." Trick turned around and left the room closing the door behind him.

Lauren's eyes welled up with tears as she contemplated what Trick had said: '_You are not a victim, you are a survivor.' _ It was the first time anyone had told her that. She never thought about it that way, but she was determined to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter 4-**

Lauren's original plan was to sleep through the night and deal with meeting Bo tomorrow. With the little bit of what Kenzi, and Trick had to say about Bo, she wasn't looking forward to meeting her. But her stomach had other ideas. The need for food had outweighed her need for sleep. Not being able to tolerate her hunger pains any longer, Lauren got up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. She exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around her body as she headed for the closet to choose something to where. She settled on a tight pair of white jeans and a form fitting Dodgers blue and white V-neck t-shirt, and matching blue vans. She put her hair up in tight ponytail and headed out of her room and up to the bar.

As she reached the bar she noticed Trick was having, what appeared to be a heated discussion with a brunette. They both had their backs turned and didn't notice Lauren standing at the bar.

"I don't have time to babysit anyone Trick! And I don't need any help behind the bar! Besides, why are you helping this girl?" The brunette stated firmly.

"I'm not asking if you need help Bo, I am telling you, you are going to get help whether you like it or not. And it is not your concern who I decide to assist." Trick countered.

"Fine, then lets hire Kenzi, at least she knows how to mix a drink." The brunette stated.

"No, she knows how drink me out of business with all the free drinks she sneaks. I am done discussing this with you, you are training her and that's final."

The brunette huffed as she turned on her heel, making direct eye contact with Lauren, who was standing at the bar not sure of what to do or say. The brunette stood there mouth open as she stared at the blonde in front of her. Trick noticed the lack of argument from his granddaughter and turned to see who she was looking at. As soon as Trick realized it was Lauren, he blushed in embarrassment, knowing that Lauren must have heard the argument he was having with his granddaughter.

"Lauren, you're up." He approached the bar as he smiled at her. "Lauren, I'd like you to meet my granddaughter, Bo Dennis. Bo this is Lauren Lewis, your new trainee."

Both women continued to stare at each other, seemingly sizing each other up, before Lauren finally broke the silence.

"Bo, it's nice to finally meet you." Lauren extended her hand to Bo.

"Likewise" Bo stated sternly. As soon as Bo took Lauren's offered hand they both felt an electricity that was both unexpected and unexplainable. Both women looked at each other not sure if the other one felt the same thing, but neither willing to mention it. Bo furrowed her brow and took a step back. Trick interrupted the moment.

"So, Lauren you must be hungry, can I get you something to eat?" Tricked asked.

"Starved actually, and that would be great." Lauren replied as she took a seat at the bar.

"Okay, how does a burger and fries sound?"

"That sounds great." Lauren smiled

"Perfect, burger and fries coming right up. Bo will get you a drink while you wait." He cocked an eyebrow at Bo before walking away.

"So, Lauren, what can I get you?" Bo asked, while throwing a towel over her left shoulder.

"Beer would be fine, whatever lager you have on tap." She responded as she clasped her hands together, resting them on top of the bar. She watched Bo closely as she grabbed a frosted glass out of the freezer and poured the beer. Lauren couldn't help but check Bo out. Bo had long dark hair that was put up into a high ponytail. She wore leather pants that looked like they were painted on; they showed off her perfect ass, an ass that Lauren found herself wanting to touch. She wore a tight low cut black tank top with the words Dal Riata written across it in white letters. The tank top hugged her tight in all the right places, showing off a generous amount of her perfect cleavage. Yup, this woman was beautiful, and had the perfect body. Lauren couldn't tear her eyes away.

Bo interrupted her thoughts as she cleared her throat before placing the ice cold beer in front of Lauren. Lauren's head snapped up making eye contact with Bo, who had a smirk plastered across her face. Lauren was caught staring and an immediate blush crept up the blonde's neck and settled on her cheeks. She put her head down trying to avoid Bo's cocky smirk. She reached for her beer and took a long drink.

"See something you like?" Bo asked with a raised brow.

Lauren nearly choked on her beer. "I uh, um, I…." Lauren cleared her throat; Bo was enjoying the blonde's discomfort, much to Lauren's dismay. "I was looking at your top, uh your tank top, not your…..top top, oh boy…..what I meant was I was looking at your shirt and wondering if that was the uniform for the bar and if I needed one." Lauren let out another heavy sigh as she shook her head.

Bo chuckled in amusement. She was enjoying watching the blonde squirm. "I'm just giving you a hard time, you're too funny."

"Well, I'm glad you can have a good laugh at my expense." Lauren said with a small smile.

"To answer your question, yes there is a uniform shirt, and no this isn't it. My BFF Kenzi customized this one for me." Bo reached under the bar grabbing a couple of shirts and placing them on top of the bar in front of Lauren. "Here's the one you'll be wearing. I gave you a couple of them so you don't have to wash the same one every day. Also, you might want to wear dark pants, things tend to get a little messy sometimes. You'll start tomorrow at 4pm. I hope you can keep up because I don't like babysitting."

"I'm an adult you won't have to babysit me." Lauren was getting a little frustrated by Bo's attitude toward her. "Do you have a problem with me?" Lauren asked as she hid behind her glass.

"It's not personal; I just hate having to train people. I can do this job on my own; I've been doing it for 3 years. I just don't get why Trick is bending over backwards to help someone he doesn't even know."

"I'm sorry that me being here upsets you. I never intended to step on anyone's toes, or disrupt what you have going. I just wanted to earn my keep, pull my own weight. Don't worry; I'll stay out of your way. Maybe Trick will let me work in the kitchen or have me work when you're not here, this way you won't have to be bothered with me." Lauren dropped a couple dollars on the bar and grabbed her shirts. Lauren lowered her head as she addressed Bo one last time. "Thank you for the beer, can you let Trick know I'll be down stairs." As Lauren walked away she heard Bo call her name, but she kept on walking. She had no desire to be around anyone, especially Bo. It was official, Lauren really didn't like Bo. Lauren thought she was too cocky, and full of herself. She had a great body and she was gorgeous, but she possessed an attitude that Lauren didn't find appealing.

Bo immediately regretted the way she spoke to Lauren. She was upset with Trick, she was still recovering from her hangover, and she took it out on Lauren. The look Lauren gave her nearly broke Bo's heart. As Lauren spoke to her, Bo could see the sadness behind those honey colored eyes. The way that Lauren kept looking down and the way she shied away, Bo couldn't help but think that this woman was broken and it immediately pulled on her heart strings. She felt like such an insensitive jerk. Her grandfather would never bend over backwards for just anyone. Lauren must have been someone who really needed help. Bo was determined to make it up to Lauren, hopefully Lauren could forgive her.

"Where's Lauren?" Tricked asked, holding a plate with a burger and fries.

"I think I might have offended her." Bo stated sheepishly.

"What did you so Isabeau?" Trick scolded.

"It's not my fault! You're the one who blindsided me with all this. And you refuse to tell me anything about this girl." Bo defended.

"It is not my story to tell. If she wants to tell you then that's up to her, but you aren't going to be hearing it from me. You need to apologize to her Bo, she has been through a lot, and she doesn't need to have anything else thrown at her."

"I know, I know….I'll go apologize. Let me take her dinner to her and hopefully she'll accept my apology."

Trick nodded, handing Bo the plate of food. Bo grabbed a couple of beers and headed down stairs. The closer Bo got to Lauren's room the more nervous she was. As Bo reached the door she took a deep breath and knocked. Lauren opened the door and was surprised to see Bo standing there looking wide eyed at her. The women locked eyes for a moment before Bo looked away.

"Uh, hey Lauren, I uh, brought you your dinner and a couple beers." Bo stated as she held the plate of food up.

Lauren reached out and took the offered plate and beers. "Thank you, how much do I owe you?" Lauren turned and walked away leaving the door open as Bo stood there not sure of what to say next. Bo couldn't understand why she was so nervous, and why her stomach was doing summersaults.

"It's on me; it's the least I can do."

Lauren turned back and looked at Bo as she placed her dinner on top of the desk. "Do you want one of these beers? I don't think I'll be drinking both."

"Sure, that would be great." Bo responded.

"Come in, take a seat." Lauren motioned to the leather chairs near the fireplace.

Bo entered the room, taking a seat on the chair. Lauren twisted the cap off one of the beers and handed it to Bo. She did the same to the other beer for herself as she took a seat in the chair across from Bo. Both women took a big drink of beer, looking everywhere else but at each other.

"You know, I haven't been in here in a while. Glad to see nothing has changed." Bo said, looking around the room.

"Trick told me this was your grandmother's room."

"Yeah, my grandmother was a stubborn woman. She refused to let Trick stay here alone, so he had this built for her." Bo took a deep breath and looked over at Lauren, who had yet to look up. "Listen, Lauren, I just want to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was out of line and my attitude was uncalled for, you didn't deserve the way I spoke to you. I really am sorry. If it's okay with you, could we start over?"

"I think I'd like that." Lauren smiled

"Great" Bo stood to her feet and extended her hand to Lauren, smiling brightly. "Hi, I'm Bo. Welcome to The Dal, I'll be training you starting tomorrow."

Lauren stood and took Bo's offered hand, immediately feeling that electricity again. "Lauren and I'm looking forward to it."

The two women stood shaking each other's hand for a little longer than necessary. Lauren finally looked up locking eyes with Bo. Bo was mesmerized by the beautiful amber eyes staring back at her. She could look into those eyes all day. Lauren too was mesmerized by the chocolate orbs staring back at her. She felt the unfamiliar flutter in her belly, the flutter that she hasn't felt in over 8 years. It's almost foreign to her, in that moment she knew she was in trouble.

Bo was the first to break the trance. "I uh, I have to get back upstairs before Trick sends out the search party. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 4?"

"I'll be there." Lauren responded. Bo nodded as she made her way to the door. "Um, Bo?" Bo stopped and turned to Lauren, "Thank you…..for dinner and the beer."

"No problem, if you need anything I'll be upstairs until closing. Have a good night Lauren." With that Bo exited the room and headed back up to the bar. As she climbed the stairs she couldn't help but smile. Bo couldn't explain it but, that was the second time she felt butterflies dancing around in her belly the moment their hands touched. Lauren was someone she definitely wanted to get to know. She shook the thought from her mind as she approached the bar ready to finish her shift.

Lauren stood frozen in the same spot Bo left her in, staring at the empty door way for a moment before walking over and closing her bedroom door. She made her way over to the desk and sat down to eat. She began wondering if Bo felt the same thing she did when they touched. She quickly dropped that thought from her mind, why would someone as beautiful as Bo be attracted to her. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She started to think maybe she had Bo all wrong. Maybe she was just having a bad day. Lauren decided that she would give Bo a chance. She was even looking forward to working with her. She would just have to ignore the attraction she had toward Bo, no reason to indulge in something that will never happen. Either way, for Lauren, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

**-3:30pm the next day-**

Lauren had woken up at 9am and lounged around for a good portion of the morning, reading a book she pulled from the bookshelf in her room. Around noon she headed up to have lunch with Trick. After lunch Lauren went back to her room and decided to do a couple hours of yoga and meditation before it was time to get ready for work.

She had just gotten out of the shower and was searching through the closet for her favorite black jeans, the ones that made her ass look great. Truth be told all her jeans made her ass look good, but the black ones were by far her favorite. She found the jeans, slipped into them before putting on the uniform shirt. Much to her surprise, it fit her pretty well. The V-neck cut in the shirt was a little lower than she would normally wear, but it did accentuate her cleavage. Lauren went back into the restroom to finish putting on a little bit of make-up. Not much, just a little to highlight her lips, cheekbones, and eyes. She stuck to light neutral colors, after-all she was going to work, not out for a night on the town. She pulled her hair up into a casual bun. She gave herself on last look in the mirror, splashed on a little body spray and headed upstairs.

As Lauren approached the bar she glanced at her watch, 3:58pm. She wasn't technically late, but she was late by her standards. Lauren always arrived to work early and was ready to start no later than 5 minutes before her shift. She was 3 minutes late. She began to calculate in her head what time she would have to start getting ready tomorrow so she would be on time.

"Wow, Lauren, on time and ready to go. I'm going to love having you on board." Trick chuckled. "Maybe your punctuality will rub off on my granddaughter." He said nodding toward Bo.

"Ha Ha gramps, very funny." Bo chided. She smiled at Lauren before addressing her, "Hey Lauren hope you're ready to work."

"Of course, I've been looking forward to it all day."

"Well I have some paperwork to take care of downstairs, so I'll leave you ladies to it." Trick saluted the pair and disappeared down stairs.

"Alrighty then, why don't you come around behind the bar and we'll get started." Bo said motioning for Lauren to come around.

As Lauren made her way around the bar toward Bo, Bo couldn't take her eyes off the blonde. As Lauren stopped in front of her Bo raked her eyes over the blonde, appreciating how she looked in those jeans. Bo was too busy checking her out that she didn't see Kenzi observing what was going on from the pool table. Lauren cleared her throat, getting the attention of Bo and her wandering eyes.

"See something you like?" Lauren said with a smirk. Lauren was a little surprised by her own flirtatious tone. But she went with it.

"That's my line Ms. Lewis." Bo smiled brightly, remembering that was the same thing she told the blonde the day before. "And to answer your question, yes I do." Bo winked. "You look great, that shirt fits you perfect." Bo smirked as she watched Lauren squirm.

Lauren blushed and quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you want me to do first?"

"Straight to business, Trick really is going to love you." Bo laughed. "Well the first thing we do before we open is take inventory of the bar, and restock the liquor as needed. Trick usually takes care of that in the morning. He goes down and gets everything we are going to need and we restock it as soon as we start. After that is done we make sure all the glasses are stacked and cleaned. Usually by the time we are done with that customers start coming in. It stays pretty slow for the first few hours, but picks up around 7pm for happy hour. Happy hour is from 7-9pm Monday through Friday, you with me so far?"

"Yes ma'am got it." Lauren said nodding her head.

"Okay, moving on. Tonight all I really want you to do is bus the tables, and keep up with the glasses. If we leave too many empty glasses out on the floor, we will run out quickly. So just keep them stocked and cleaned. When things are slow you can shadow me behind the bar and I'll start showing you how to make a few of our basic drinks, as well as our most popular ones."

"Sounds great. I'll do my best and try not to ask you too many questions." Lauren said as she looked at her shoes.

"No, Lauren, I don't want you to be afraid to ask me questions if you aren't sure. That's what I'm here for. You can ask me anything, I promise I won't be a jerk like I was yesterday." Bo tried to make eye contact with her but she continued to keep her head down. "I just need you to do one thing for me." Bo reached out, placing her index finger softly under the blonde's chin, gently lifting her head so that she could look into her eyes. "Don't look down when you talk to me. I want to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours, okay?"

Lauren gazed into Bo's eyes; enjoying the warmth she felt throughout her body the moment Bo touched her. "I'm sorry; it's become a habit I've picked up over the last few years. It's not going to be easy to break it, but I'll try Bo."

Bo dropped her hands to her sides as she smiled warmly at Lauren. "That's all I ask. Come on, things are slow, I'll show you how to make a margarita."

Lauren took notes and observed intently, as Bo went through all the steps on how to make a proper margarita. As the two ladies interacted at the bar Kenzi continued to watch the pair closely. She couldn't help but notice the sparks between Bo and Lauren. She was very surprised to see Bo being so gentle with Lauren. Especially with how she placed her finger under the blonde's chin so that they could make eye contact. Kenzi didn't know what was going on, but she intended to ask her BFF about it later.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank every one of you who have left a review. I was going to remain silent, but the response to this story has been so positive, I couldn't write another chapter without first saying thank you. Your comments have been encouraging and motivating. I am not a 100% sure how many chapters this story will have, but I look forward to finding out. Thank you once again for the feedback, and without further delay, I give you chapter 5. **

**-Chapter 5-**

**-One Month Later-**

Bo rolled over in her bed, stretching her tired muscles. She yawned loudly as she sat up, letting the sheet slide down her naked body. She reached across the bed to her night stand to check her phone. She looked at the time it was only 10:30, she chuckled as she realized this was the second week in a row that she was up before noon. She knew there was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep, she got up and headed for the shower. As she stood under the shower head, hot water cascading over her body, her mind drifted to how adorably clumsy Lauren was while she bused tables. She never spilled or broke anything, but she sure came close. Bo smiled as she thought of the cute face Lauren had when she was trying to concentrate on carrying the tray filled with drinks, or how her brows would furrow as she took notes when Bo was teaching her various drink recipes, or the sexy way she'd bite her bottom lip and smile when Bo would complement her on making a drink correctly. Bo only wished that Lauren wouldn't look away or down when she spoke to her. Bo wondered how such a beautiful, sexy, smart woman could lack so much confidence.

Bo couldn't understand what it was about Lauren that made her feel the way she did. She was so drawn to Lauren, like a magnet to a piece of metal. Sure Lauren is a beautiful woman and naturally Bo was physically attracted to her, but there was something more, something that she couldn't quite explain or understand. Every time she was close to the blonde she could feel her heart race, her breath hitch, her stomach would flutter. Every time they brushed by each other or touched, Bo would feel warmth radiate through her body. The effect that the blonde was having on her was overwhelming and a little bit frightening for Bo. No one has ever made her feel that way. The first time they met and shook hands Bo felt the spark, the jolt of electricity as their hands touched.

Bo really only had two long term relationships, Kyle and Dyson. Bo and Kyle started dating when they were freshmen. He died in a car accident their senior year of high school. Back then Bo was young and in love. But it was puppy love and Bo knew it. She really thought that her and Kyle would get married, have kids, the house the white picket fence. But that fantasy died with Kyle. From then on Bo guarded her heart, she never wanted to feel the heartache she felt when Kyle died. If it wasn't for Kenzi, Bo would have truly lost herself. Bo settled for one night stands and short term flings until she met Dyson. He pursued her for months before she caved and went out with him. Kenzi talked her into giving a relationship with the detective a try since it had been so long since Bo was in a relationship. They dated for about 6 months before Bo finally ended it. She was never fully committed to the relationship, she didn't cheat, but her heart just wasn't in it. She cared for Dyson, but she just wasn't in love with him. She didn't feel the sparks and the chemistry, for her, it just wasn't there.

Once Dyson professed his love for her and hinted around at marriage, Bo knew it was time to end it. She couldn't continue to string Dyson along knowing she could never love him the way he loved her. The only reason Bo stayed with him so long was because it was convenient. Quite simply, Bo loved sex. She had an insatiable appetite for it. Although Dyson had a hard time keeping up with her sometimes, he was pretty good between the sheets. She figured if nothing else, at least the sex was good.

Bo ended things with Dyson over a year ago, but he was still pining away for her. Always looking at her with sad wolfy eyes, or following her around like a puppy. Bo wished he would move on and find someone else to focus on. When Bo would voice her frustration about Dyson to Kenzi, Kenzi would remind Bo that it was her own fault, due to the fact that she would occasionally sleep with Dyson, when the mood hit and there weren't any other prospects around. Dyson claimed that he could do the whole "friends with benefits" thing, but Kenzi warned Bo that he was in love with her and would never move on so long as he thought there may be a chance of them getting back together.

Whatever her past relationships were like, one thing Bo knew for sure was that no one had ever made her feel the things Lauren did in such a short time. She had never been nervous nor had butterflies the way she does with Lauren. She had only known Lauren a month and she couldn't get her out of her mind. Lauren was never far from her thoughts. She found herself wanting more than just a one night stand or a fling with the blonde. She found herself actually wanting to get to know all about her, and wanting the blonde to get to know her in return. She just had no idea if Lauren returned her feelings. Trick had told her Lauren had been through a lot and didn't need anything else on her plate. So for the time being Bo decided to bottle up her feelings and just be a friend. She would give Lauren some time to adjust and maybe open up about what happened to her. She wouldn't push Lauren to open up, but she would be there for her when she did. Bo was determined to help the blonde find her confidence again.

After Bo finished getting dressed, she made her way to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. As she approached the kitchen she saw Kenzi sitting at the island enjoying a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Kenz." Bo said in a sing song voice.

"Whoa, somebody alert the media, BoBo is up before noon and she's in a good mood!" Kenzi joked "Wait, did you bring somebody home last night? Are they still in your bedroom? Oh god is there more than one?"

Bo placed a hand on her hip as she turned toward Kenzi. "What? I can't just be in a good mood?"

"Sure, it's just the last time you were this chipper this early, you had a hot couple in your bedroom for 4 hours straight. I think the girl had to be carried out of here by here equally exhausted husband."

"That was one time and it happened like 3 years ago." Bo said as she took a seat across from Kenzi with her coffee mug in hand.

"Well if your mood isn't associated with the adventures of wondersnatch, then what gives?" Kenzi inquired. "Oh and BT-dubs, I'm gonna totally trademark that, create like a comic book, get t-shirts, the whole nine!"

Bo laughed as she listened to Kenzi's ridiculous plans. "Honestly, I don't know why I'm in such a good mood. Maybe it's because I've been sleeping well and I'm not hungover? Or because I-"

Kenzi cut off Bo before she was able to continue, "Haven't gone out in forever, because you're too busy spending your nights drooling over a hot blonde?"

"What? No….I mean….yeah, Lauren's hot, but I don't drool. I just make sure she's doing her job and occasionally enjoy the view." Bo shrugged

"I call bullshit, you totally spend most of your night staring at hotpants."

"Hotpants?" Bo chuckled

"Dude, have you _seen_ her ass in jeans? You know I don't swing that way, but even _I_ could appreciate her ass in the jeans she wears." Kenzi said.

"Oh my god, her ass is _amazing_! Is it wrong that I want to just grab it!?" Bo said demonstrating with her hands.

"Down girl, wow, you need to get a hold of yourself." Kenzi laughed in amusement.

"Hey you brought it up, I was just agreeing with you." Bo countered.

"So, Bobalicious, you and hotpants? What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean? There isn't anything going on, it's strictly professional."

"Yeah okay, and I was born yesterday. Dude, for real, a blind man can see the sparkage between you two."

"Kenzi, it's nothing really. Besides she's got too much going on in her life. Even if I wanted to go there, I can't, not right now anyway." Bo said looking down at her coffee.

"Okay, I just wanted to ask. But to be honest, I'm surprised that she hasn't been in your bed yet."

"No, she's different Kenz. I don't know what I feel, but what I do know is if it became something, and that is a _big if_, I would want more than just one night with her." Bo admitted sheepishly.

Kenzi looked at her wide eyed, "Wow….I'm kinda speechless right now. I think my bestie is growing up." Kenzi pretended to wipe tears from her eyes.

Bo threw a waded up napkin at her, "You see, I knew I shouldn't have said anything! I'm going downstairs, I'll See you later."

"Ah, BoBo, don't be mad, I still love you!" Kenzi said as she laughed.

As Bo made her way down to the bar, she couldn't help but think about what she just admitted to Kenzi. Was she actually ready for a real grown-up relationship? Could Lauren be the one she would want to try with? Would Lauren want a relationship? Bo shook the thoughts from her head, she was looking too deep into things, she was starting to get a headache.

Bo entered the Dal from the rear entrance and went straight to the kitchen. She was hoping to find Trick so he could make her lunch. But what she found instead was Lauren, in an apron, frosting cupcakes. Bo leaned against the door frame taking in the scene. Lauren was biting her bottom lip as she meticulously applied vanilla frosting to a chocolate cupcake. Lauren's hair was lying loosely over her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top that showed off her toned arms, and a pair of jeans that hugged her ass ever so deliciously. Bo definitely agreed with Kenzi, the nickname hotpants fit perfectly. Bo felt a little moisture pooling at the edge of her mouth, she wiped her mouth realizing for the first time she was actually drooling. She was just glad Kenzi wasn't around to witness it. Bo smiled as she noticed a smudge of flour on Lauren's cheek. Bo pushed off the door frame and knocked lightly to get the Blonde's attention. Lauren's head snapped up as the sound of the knock reached her ears.

"Bo, you scared me, I didn't hear you come in." Lauren said looking at the brunette.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you. You look so intense frosting those cupcakes." Bo grinned

Lauren chuckled lightly. "Yes, I tend to get a little OCD when I bake, especially when I apply the frosting. If I put on too much or too little then it completely throws off the balance of the entire cupcake, thus creating a less enjoyable tasting experience, from the baker's stand point that is."

Bo smiled widely as she listened to the blonde's rant. She made her way over to Lauren, stopping in front of her. She looked down at the cupcakes then back up to Lauren. "Well, I'm sure they'll taste great either way. Lauren, you have a little flour right on….." Bo gently cupped Lauren's face, using the pad of her thumb to wipe the flour off of Lauren's cheek. Lauren flinched at first contact, then relaxed and allowed Bo to clean her cheek. "There all clean." Bo and Lauren locked eyes. Bo eyes traveled to the blonde's lips then back to her eyes. She noticed Lauren was doing the same thing. That gave Bo the confidence to lean forward, stopping just a fraction of inch away from Lauren's lips. She waited for a moment, giving the blonde an opportunity to back away, when she didn't she moved to close the gap. Just as her lips brushed against Lauren's they heard the slamming of the backdoor and immediately jumped apart. They both looked to the doorway, eyes widened, as Kenzi entered the kitchen.

"Okay, what where y'all doing, you both look guilty?" Kenzi asked as she approached the pair, hands on her hips.

"We weren't doing anything; I was uh, just about to taste Lauren's cupcakes." Bo said, picking up a cupcake.

"I bet you were." Kenzi said sarcastically, as she too reached for a cupcake. She eyed the pair as she unwrapped the treat and took a big bite. "Holy shitballs! This is freakin' delish! Hotpants, who knew you could bake." Kenzi stated dramatically.

Lauren looked at Bo then Kenzi confused, "Hotpants?"

"Don't ask" Bo responded and took a bite of the cupcake in her hands. "Wow! Lauren, these are great!"

"It's the CO2 bubbles; it gives the dough its light, airy texture. You add just the right amount of baking powder and ensure the fat content to retain the gas bubbles, then throw in the eggs as a binding element and-" Lauren blushed in embarrassment, putting her head down immediately to avoid looking at the pair in front of her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Bo placed a hand on Lauren's forearm, not letting her finish her apology. "Hey, don't apologize; you have nothing to be sorry for." Bo lifted Lauren's chin so that she could look into the Blonde's eyes, "Besides, I love it when you totally geek out." Bo smiled and winked at Lauren.

"And on that _Oh please factor of ten_, I'm outta here." Kenzi turned to leave, looking over her shoulder at the blonde, "They really are great cupcakes Lauren, feel free to make me some anytime." Lauren grinned and shook her head as she watched Kenzi make her exit.

"How about I clean up, while you continue to frost." Bo offered

"No, I couldn't ask you do that, it's my mess I'll clean it."

"Lauren, you didn't ask me, I offered. I mean, I'd offer to frost, but I have a feeling I'd mess up your cupcakes. Let me wash the dishes while you finish the cupcakes, we do have an industrial dishwasher, so I won't be working that hard." Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll get started then." Bo said as she collected the dishes and made her way to the sink.

Now it was just her and Bo alone again in the kitchen. Lauren began to feel nervous and self-conscious about her every movement. She usually got nervous around Bo, but after that almost kiss, it intensified tenfold. Lauren felt her stomach flutter and heart racing. She couldn't believe that Bo told her she loved her geek outs. Nadia hated them, she used to mock and ridicule Lauren whenever she went on a nerdy rant. But here was Bo, telling her she loved it.

Since meeting Bo for the very first time, Lauren had experienced feelings that she never had before. The spark that she felt whenever she touched Bo, the rapid heartbeat, the instant arousal when Bo looked into her eyes, the way Bo could make her feel like she was the only one in the room worth listening to when she talked. The way her body responded to Bo whenever they were close to each other was unreal. When Lauren met Nadia there was an attraction, but it couldn't even come close to what she was feeling for Bo.

Over the past month Lauren found herself staring at Bo more often. She would find herself imaging what Bo looked like underneath those leather pants, or what Bo's perfectly rounded breasts would feel like in her hands. Many nights she went straight to her room after work and took a cold shower to calm her raging hormones. Lauren tried to convince herself that all of these feelings were a result of the lack of intimacy. It had been roughly 8 months since she's had sex, and even longer since she's had an orgasm. Whatever it was that she was feeling at the moment for Bo, she was terrified of it, because it defied all logical reasoning. She had only known Bo for a month and she couldn't come up with a concrete theory as to why this woman had such an effect on her. As bad as she wanted to explore this thing she had with Bo, she consistently talked herself out of it. She didn't believe that Bo would want her once she found out that Lauren was damaged goods. And Lauren was petrified that Bo would only want her for a fling or a one night stand and she emotionally couldn't handle that type of arrangement.

"All done?" Bo asked as she stood across the prep table from Lauren.

"Yup, that was the last one." Lauren motioned to the cupcake she just settled on the plate.

"So, uh Lauren?" Bo sighed nervously. "Since we are both off tonight, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner?"

Lauren was surprised by Bo's invitation for dinner. "Like a date?"

"Well, yeah, if that's okay with you. If not, it doesn't have to be a date, date. It could be just coworkers grabbing a bite to eat…." Bo took a deep breath.

"Bo, I'd love to, I really would, but I don't think that would be a good idea." Lauren looked away.

"Oh…..can ask why?" Bo said deflated.

"It's….it's just that….I don't want to complicate things. Bo, you've been such a good friend to me this last month, I don't want to jeopardize that."

"Lauren, I know you could feel what I feel when we are around each other. There is an undeniable draw between us. I'm not asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to dinner just to see if this…." Bo waved her hand back and forth between them. "….is something more than just a crush, or infatuation, or whatever fancy word you want to use to describe whatever this is. I have never felt like this around anyone I've ever met before."

"Bo…"

"Lauren, please…..go to dinner with me, let's just see what happens from there. Hell, we might go out and find out that it really was just a crush and nothing more. At least we'll know, at least we can stop wondering."

"I'm sorry Bo, but I just can't." With that Lauren turned on her heel and quickly made her way to her room, closing the door and locking herself away for the night.

Bo stood in the kitchen, disappointed that Lauren rejected her. After their near kiss, Bo was convinced that Lauren felt the same way she did; in fact she knows Lauren feels what she does. _'Damn Kenzi! If she hadn't interrupted, this might have turned out differently.'_ Bo thought as she contemplated what just took place. What was Lauren so afraid of? Bo began to get upset, she completely embarrassed herself with Lauren. She felt humiliated because of the blonde's rejection. Bo decided to do what she does best, go out, get drunk, and take somebody home. If the blonde didn't want her then somebody else surely would. Bo headed upstairs to get ready for an all-nighter downtown. She and Kenzi would paint the town red if it was the last thing she did. She was going to do her best to forget all about Lauren tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Chapter 6-**

**-2 Months Later-**

Lauren spent the last two months, going over and over again the conversation she had with Bo. She dissected every aspect of what Bo told her and she came up with one conclusion, she feels exactly the same as Bo. She wanted so bad to say yes to a dinner date with Bo, but her overwhelming fear of rejection kept her from saying yes. Ironic as it may be, here she was afraid of rejection, yet she rejected Bo. But Lauren couldn't help but think that once Bo knew the truth about her, once she learned how damaged she really was, and how much baggage she had, there was no way Bo would want her. That's what her over analyzing brain told her, but her heart, her heart told her to let Bo in. To give it a try, maybe Bo could be the one to help her heal. Bo had already helped Lauren regain some confidence, Lauren was starting to feel better about herself, and she knew without Bo and trick and even Kenzi, she wouldn't have started the healing process. Bo made her feel good, she made it a point to always complement her when she did a great job, and Bo was always pushing her to make eye contact and stop looking away. Every time Bo lifted her chin so there eyes could meet, Lauren's heart swelled a little more. Lauren wanted Bo, there was no doubt about it, but her past haunted her enough to stop her from exploring the possibility of whatever this thing is, or was with Bo.

Things had changed since she rejected Bo for a date. For the last two months they barely spoke to each other, unless it dealt with work. Bo avoided Lauren at all costs. Every now and then Lauren would look up as she bused a table and catch Bo looking at her, but she would always turn away before Lauren got to smile at her. Truth is Lauren was really missing Bo and she didn't know how to approach her. They never did talk about what happened that day in the kitchen.

Lauren removed herself from the bed to get ready for the day. As she finished buttoning her white button down blouse, she grabbed a medical journal and went upstairs to eat lunch. Lauren placed her order and sat in a booth in the corner of the Dal, she opened up the journal and waited for lunch to be served. Lauren was so lost within the pages of the medical journal she was reading that she didn't see when her lunch was placed in front of her nor did she realize that Kenzi had taken a seat across from her.

"Alzheimer's research and therapy? _That's_ what you pick to read for fun? A medical Journal on Alzheimer's? Who are you?" Kenzi asked as she pulled the journal from Lauren's hands.

Lauren pulled back the journal and placed it next to her on the table. "Differentially charged isoforms of apolipoprotein E from human blood can be potential biomarkers of Alzheimer's disease. It's fascinating research, did you know that more than 5.4 million people have Alzheimer's Disease in the United States alone, and it has been calculated that, by the year 2050, 11 to 16 million Americans will have the disease. Characterizing the Alzheimer's Disease-specific proteome and its dynamics will increase our understanding of the initiation and the progression of this disease, potentially allowing the development of specifically targeted treatments and strategies to prevent its onset. Alzheimer's disease is the major cause of dementia among the elderly. Therefore, finding blood-based biomarkers for disease diagnosis and prognosis is urgently needed." Lauren mentally kicked herself for going on a geeky rant about Alzheimer's research. But she couldn't stop her brain from automatically taking over the conversation, especially because prior to leaving Los Angeles, Lauren was heavily involved with Alzheimer's research. She spent long hours in the lab with the same doctors and scientists who published the findings she was now reading about.

"Wow! That was kinda hot, now I know why Bo gets so turned on when you geek out." Kenzi stated as she jokingly fanned herself.

Lauren rolled her eyes before she caught on to what Kenzi just said. "Wait….Bo gets turned on by my geek outs?" Lauren couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Dude, if you have to ask that, then you really haven't been paying attention have you?" Kenzi sighed. "Anyway, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy the company, but…."

"I wanted to talk to you about Bo."

"Kenzi, she hasn't really even spoken to me in almost two months unless it deals with work. There's really nothing to talk about." Lauren shrugged as she moved the food around her plate.

"I beg to differ. Look, Lauren, Bo _really_ likes you. But, you really hurt her when you rejected her."

"That wasn't my intention Kenzi. The last thing I want to do is hurt Bo." Lauren put her head down.

"I know, I believe you Lauren. I see how you look at her; I see how she looks at you too. A blind man can see that you guys have feelings for each other. I've been best friends with Bo for a long time now. Believe me when I say, Bo has never felt what she feels for you with anyone else. Not even Kyle…..and don't ask that's her story to tell." Kenzi took a deep breath before continuing. "You know after what happened between you guys in the kitchen that day, she planned on going out, getting drunk, and bringing someone home to fuck you out of her system."

"Oh…..did she accomplish her goal?" Lauren asked sadly.

"For the most part…..we did go out; she got belligerently drunk, and made out with some blonde on the dance floor. I thought she found the _one_ she would take home…..but she told me she couldn't do it. She said that woman was just a cheap imitation of you, and that she didn't want a cheap Lauren knock-off, she wanted the real thing." Kenzi waited for Lauren to look up. When their eyes met she continued. "Oh and a side note, she hasn't been with anyone since meeting you, which is like a total record dry spell for Bo. _Anyways_, where was I? Oh yeah, so I ended up sitting in a booth at the club for the next two hours, listening to her go on and on about you. How beautiful, smart, and sexy you are, to how frustrating you could be with your OCD way of doing things, but at the same time how incredibly cute it is, and not to mention how turned on she gets when you geek out, but also how much she hoped one day, you could see in yourself what she sees in you, and how she wishes you would open up to her."

Lauren's eyes welled up with tears as she heard Kenzi speak. Lauren was starting to realize that Bo really did care for her. That maybe this thing they had can actually be something real. Maybe Bo really did want her for more than just a fling.

"What are you running from Lauren?" Kenzi asked as she looked deep into Lauren's tear filled eyes.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about Ken-"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know a runner when I see one Lauren. Especially because I did a great job of running for years until I met Bo." Kenzi took a deep breath before continuing. "I ran away from home when I was 12 years old because of an abusive step-dad. He used to get drunk, and then take his anger out on me. You know my mom never once stopped him. She used to just sit there and watch him as he slapped me around. One day I had enough, so I ran. I had no money, no family, and no place to stay. For 3 years I was just a common street rat, stealing from local markets or pick pocketing tourists just to get something eat. I eventually enrolled myself into school, not because I wanted an education, but because I wanted at least one guaranteed meal a day. Well at least Monday through Friday. That's where I met Bo. I was getting bullied by the 'popular girls' of the school one morning, they were making fun of my clothes, and pushing me around, and laughing. That's when Bo stepped in. She told them to leave me alone or she'd make them. They thought she was bluffing. Long story short, after she was done with them they never harassed me again. From that day on Bo protected me, took me under her wing, and we quickly became best friends, and have been inseparable since. I often wondered back then, why someone as popular as Bo, would waste her time on a common street rat like me. I mean, not only did she protect me and become like a sister to me, but she took me in and gave me a home. It wasn't until I was an adult that I realized, Bo is unlike anyone you'll ever meet. Yes, she can be stubborn as a mule, childish at times, she never thinks before she reacts, she always jumps in head first and deals with the consequences later. She lets her heart make most of her decisions, and that tends to get her into trouble a lot. But she's also, brave, kind, loyal, she protects the people she loves, and she has the biggest heart of anyone I know."

"Why are you telling me all this Kenzi?" Lauren was trying to hold back her tears.

"Because it's time Lauren, it's time you let her in. Whatever it is that has you running, you have to confront it so you can move passed it. Bo will help you through it, she will stand by your side and do everything she can to protect you, we all will. You are no drifter Lauren, moving from town to town getting jobs in bars to survive. Nah, you're someone special, someone who is a lot smarter than the average _schmo_ busing tables or mixing drinks. Whoever that Lauren is, you keep her locked away, and it's time to let her out. Let Bo in Lauren, and I promise you won't regret it. Let her in in whatever capacity you want. Whether it's just as a friend, or something more, it's up to you. Just don't let a good thing pass you by. You may never get another opportunity."

Lauren's tears were steadily streaming down her face. "I'm scared." It was barely a whisper.

Kenzi reached out and put her hand on top of Lauren's. "I know…..but I guarantee you she's worth the risk."

Kenzi slid out of the booth and stood next to Lauren, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to her, I'm not saying you have to do it today…..but soon." Kenzi gave Lauren's shoulder a squeeze before walking away.

"Kenzi?" Lauren called out. When Kenzi stopped and turned to face Lauren, Lauren slid out of the booth and hugged Kenzi tightly, whispering in her ear, "Thank You."

"Anytime…..I'm here for you if you need me hotpants." Kenzi released Lauren and walked to the bar to order a drink.

Lauren sat back down in the booth, contemplating on what Kenzi had told her. Kenzi was right, it was time to open up and let Bo in. If Bo was half the things Kenzi said she was, then she knew Bo would understand. Lauren just hoped that it wasn't too late; she hoped that Bo hadn't given up on her yet. Lauren finished up her lunch; glancing at her watch she realized it was time to get ready for work. She gathered up her belongings and went to her room to change. She had no idea when she would have this talk with Bo, especially since they really weren't talking at the moment, but she was determined to make it happen, and soon.

**-Later On That Night- **

The Dal was pretty packed tonight. Kenzi eventually hopped behind the bar to help Bo out. Lauren busied herself with bussing the tables and making sure Bo had a never ending supply of glasses, clean and ready to go. After her talk with Kenzi that afternoon, Lauren felt lighter, and hopeful that things could actually work out for her. Whether she and Bo would stay friends or whether they evolved into something more has yet to be seen, but Lauren was convinced that either way she'd like to try.

As the night wore on, a group of guys and girls at the pool tables became increasingly drunk and flirty with Lauren. One woman in particular would put her arm around Lauren's waste whenever she came through to pick up empty glasses. She was successful in maneuvering out of her grasp more than once. But the more drunk this woman got the more aggressive she became. This did not go unnoticed by Bo.

"That bitch is starting to get on my nerves!" Bo said as she poured another beer.

"Relax, BoBo, Lauren seems to be handling it just fine." Kenzi said as she took the beer from Bo, passing it to the waiting customer.

"Yeah, well I still don't like it. Lauren is clearly uncomfortable with her advances and that bitch still won't let up." Bo leaned against the back of the bar, crossing her arms as she continued to watch.

"Are you jealous?" Kenzi asked, arching her eyebrow.

"What!? No! I'm just saying that she should be more respectful of Laur- You know what, nevermind! Forget it!" Bo huffed as she took another drink order.

Kenzi laughed to herself, knowing her BFF was indeed jealous and Bo has always had the need to protect the people she loves. Bo had wanted to talk to Lauren on many occasions, but lost her nerve to do so whenever she was about to approach the blonde. On top of all that Bo was sexually frustrated as hell. She had never gone this long without, and it was adding to her bad mood.

Lauren stepped behind the bar to restock the glasses. Bo looked over at her wanting desperately to say something, her mouth was opened but the words would just not come out. When Lauren turned around their eyes met. They looked at each other for a moment, a small smile graced Lauren's lips, and Bo quickly returned the smile. The moment ended at the sound of a shattering glass. Both women looked in the direction of the noise, Lauren rolled her eyes in annoyance as soon as she recognized where it came from.

Lauren sighed heavily. "I should go get that cleaned up before someone slips."

As Lauren brushed passed Bo, Bo put her hand on the blonde's forearm, stopping her in her tracks. Both women instantly felt the warmth radiate through their bodies. Neither of them realized how much they missed that feeling until that moment.

"Lauren, I can get it. I know they've kinda been giving you a hard time all night." Bo stated as she looked into the blonde's eyes.

"It's okay Bo, I got it. Besides, it looks like Kenzi can use your help." Lauren smiled as she nodded in Kenzi's direction. Bo turned to see Kenzi getting swamped with drink orders. Bo returned Lauren's smile and then made her way over to the madness that was surrounding Kenzi.

Lauren grabbed the broom and the dust pan and headed over to the pool tables to clean up the rowdy bunch's mess. As she approached the group, the annoying woman that had been aggressively pursuing Lauren all night, immediately grabbed Lauren in an embrace.

"Please let go of me, I have to clean up this glass." Lauren stated a she tried in vain to break free.

"Come on baby, I know you want me, stop fighting it." The woman said as she squeezed Lauren tighter, sliding her hands down Lauren's back, maneuvering her finger tips under the hem of Lauren's shirt.

"No I don't, so let go!" Lauren pulled away roughly.

The woman became angry and grabbed Lauren hard by the arm, making Lauren yelp in pain. "You think you're better than me bitch! You're just a low life dirty bar maid who isn't even that pretty!" As the woman spat out the angry words, her friends began to laugh in Lauren's face. Just then Bo came out of nowhere, grabbing the drunk woman roughly by the wrist, forcing her to release Lauren from her hold. It took a second for Lauren to realize that Bo had twisted this woman's hand behind her back, bringing the woman to her knees.

Bo bent over slightly, just enough to speak into the woman's ear. "Listen up, when I let you go, you're going to stand up, gather your friends, get all your shit, and get the hell of here." Bo let the woman go with a little shove and then took a step back, standing defensively in front of Lauren.

The woman angrily stumbled to her feet, taking a step towards Bo. Her friends tried to hold her back, but she pulled out of their grasps, yelling at them to back off. "You wanna go bartender!?" She yelled at Bo.

"No, I don't. But I will if have to." Bo stared at the woman hard.

Just then Dyson walked into the bar and immediately noticed what was taking place. Dyson approached the group, standing next to Bo. "Is there a problem here?" Dyson asked, staring at the group, as he placed his hands on his hips, exposing his badge.

The angry woman looked down at Dyson's badge then back up to Bo. "No officer we were just going." Before stepping away she leaned into Bo slightly and whispered, "This isn't over." She then walked out of the Dal.

Bo relaxed her stance as the entire group left. Dyson turned to Bo, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes as he spoke. "You alright Bo?"

"I'm fine Dyson." She moved out of his grasp and turned to speak to Lauren, but she was gone. Bo looked around for a moment but couldn't see her anywhere. Bo went back up to the bar and asked Kenzi, "Did you see where Lauren went?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. She probably needed a minute." Kenzi said. Bo looked toward the kitchen doors, obviously debating on whether or not she should go to Lauren.

"You think she's okay?" Bo asked Kenzi, as she continued to stare at the closed kitchen door.

"I don't know, but I think you should go check on your girl." Kenzi grinned.

Bo smiled back at Kenzi. "Will you be okay for a minute?"

"I'll be fine BoBo, besides the crowd has dwindled down, and if I need back up I'll grab D-man."

"Thanks Kenz." Bo hugged Kenzi and made her way to Lauren.

Dyson watched as Bo disappeared into the kitchen. He turned back to address Kenzi. "Where is she going?"

"To check on Lauren."

"What for?" Dyson asked with an annoyed look on his face. "Why is Bo always chasing her around?"

"Why are you always chasing Bo?" Kenzi placed her hands on her hips as she narrowed her eyes at Dyson.

"That's different Kenzi!" Dyson was starting to get upset.

"No, it's not, and I'm not gonna go there with you so, do you wanna beer or not?" Kenzi stated flatly.

"Fine" Dyson shrugged.

When Bo entered the kitchen, Lauren was leaning against the prep table, with her back toward Bo. Bo approached the blonde slowly. "Hey Lauren, are you okay?" Bo asked softly.

Lauren responded without looking at Bo, "I'll be fine, I just needed a little breather."

Bo made her way around the table to stand next to Lauren. That's when she noticed that Lauren had tears in her eyes. Bo reached out for Lauren, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Did she hurt you Lauren? Because if she did, I swear I will find her and-"

"No, Bo, I'm fine. It's just….her grabbing me just….I-I…" Lauren tried to hold back the tears, but she just couldn't.

As soon as Bo seen the tears spilling out of Lauren's eyes, she wrapped her arms around Lauren, pulling her in for a warm embrace. Lauren melted into Bo's arms, burying her head in the crook of the brunette's neck. Bo gently rubbed Lauren's back, trying to sooth her. It took a few minutes before Lauren began to calm down and stop crying. The women stood there embracing each other for what seemed like forever. Lauren never felt as safe as she did in Bo's strong arms in that moment, she never wanted to let go.

"Bo?" Lauren mumbled into her neck

"hmmm?"

Lauren pulled back a little bit to look at Bo never breaking the hug. "I'm so sorry about what happened here a couple of months ago."

"No Lauren, you didn't do anything wrong. I acted like a child when you turned me down; I need to be the one to apologize to you." Bo stated as she gently wiped Lauren's tears.

"Bo, I really wanted to say yes." Lauren stated honestly.

"Then why didn't you?" Bo looked deeply into the blonde's eyes.

"Because I'm afraid…..I'm afraid once you know the truth about me, your feelings will change and I'll end up hurt, and I don't think I could handle that." Lauren stepped out of Bo's arms and looked down to her feet as the tears resurfaced.

Bo took a step towards Lauren. "Lauren, please look at me." Bo waited until Lauren looked up at her. "You gotta stop looking away from me; I need to see your beautiful face when you speak to me, okay?" Lauren nodded and waited for Bo to continue. "Over these past few months since we've worked together and gotten to know each other, I can't get you out of my head, out of my thoughts." Bo took a deep breath. "I really, really like you Lauren. We all have things in our past that haunt us, but I am positive, that there isn't one thing you could tell me that would make me feel differently about you. Just let me in, I promise, I won't hurt you."

Lauren's eyes welled with tears as she gazed at Bo. She could feel the honesty and sincerity behind Bo's words. In that moment Lauren knew she could trust Bo. In that moment she had the desire, no, the need to open up her heart and let Bo in, and in that very moment she realized she was falling in love with Bo Dennis.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Chapter 7-**

"_I Promise, I won't hurt you."_

Those were the last words out of Bo's mouth. Lauren felt her heart swell bigger than she had ever experienced in her life. She quickly closed the gap between her and Bo, placing her hands on either side of Bo's face and capturing Bo's lips in a bruising kiss. Bo automatically put her hands up in defense, Lauren catching her off guard, and then eagerly responded to the kiss, grabbing Lauren by the hips and pulling her even closer. Lauren moved her hands down Bo's neck and into her brown tresses, deepening the kiss.

Lauren's tongue slowly slid across Bo's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Bo quickly obliged, parting her lips allowing Lauren's tongue to explore her mouth. Their tongue's caressed each other thoroughly, eliciting a moan from both women. The kiss was more passionate than either woman had ever experienced, full of need, want, and desire. When the need for air arose, the women reluctantly broke the kiss, panting as they rested their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that." Lauren whispered, her eyes closed, still trying to catch her breath.

"Don't be….I've been wondering what it would be like to kiss you for months now." Bo pulled back to look at Lauren, still holding the blonde in her arms.

Lauren chuckled, "Did I meet your expectations?"

"You exceeded them actually." Bo placed a strand of the blonde's locks behind her ear. "Can I just say….wow! No one has ever kissed me like that."

Lauren looked down, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Hey, pick your head up…..don't get shy on me now Lauren." She winked at the blonde as she looked up. Bo leaned in for another kiss. This time the kiss was soft and slow, lips moving in sync with each other. This time Lauren broke the kiss, leaning back in Bo's arms.

"Bo, I really, really like you too, but we need to talk. I want to tell you everything before this goes any further. This way you can make an informed decision as to whether or not you want to pursue whatever this is."

"Lauren, I already told you that nothing you say can change the way I feel. But if you really want to share your past with me, then I'll be here to listen."

"I don't want to wait any longer to let you in Bo. Can we talk tonight, after closing? That is unless you want to wait until tomorrow? I mean if you're too tired we can-"

Bo cut Lauren off before she rambled on. "Lauren tonight would be perfect. I don't want to wait anymore either. Take the rest of the night off, we have less than an hour until closing, and then we can grab dinner and talk until the sun comes up. Whatever you need, however you want to do this, I'm here for you."

"How about I make us dinner and we can eat once the Dal is all closed up?"

"You have yourself a deal Ms. Lewis." Bo leaned in for a quick kiss. "I better get back, the faster I close down the faster I can be with you." Bo let go of the embrace, instantly missing the connection. Lauren kissed Bo on the cheek smiling warmly at the brunette.

As Bo turned to head to the door, the blonde said, "Bo? Do you mind if we invite Kenzi to have dinner with us? I want her to hear what I have to say too."

Bo turned around and answered, "Sure, she would never turn down a free meal. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting."

As Bo walked out of the kitchen Lauren's smile grew from ear to ear. She licked her lips savoring the taste of Bo's cherry Chap Stick. Lauren's lips were still tingling from having Bo's mouth on hers. As Lauren moved around the kitchen, gathering ingredients for a simple pasta dish, she felt like she was floating. She got lost in the thought of a possibility of her and Bo in a relationship. If that kiss was any indication of the kind of passion that they could have between them, Lauren knew she was in trouble, in a good way of course.

Kenzi was wiping the bar down when she noticed Bo walking toward her with a goofy grin. She watched her best friend all but float over and pull her in for a bear hug.

"You are the Kenziest, Kenzi ever!" Bo kissed Kenzi's cheek before releasing her from her hold.

"Not that I don't agree, because I am totally awesome, but what's up?" Kenzi says, arching a brow.

Bo pulls Kenzi to the far end of the bar, away from prying ears, and Dyson, who seems to be really interested in what's going on with Bo at the moment. "We kissed!" Bo says with the biggest grin.

"No way dude! For real!?" Kenzi screeched loudly, turning the heads of several people in the vicinity.

"Shhh! Kenz! Keep your voice down." Bo laughed at her friend's excitement.

"Sorry. So! Details! Details!" Kenzi said as she grabbed Bo by the shoulders.

"Not much to tell, I went to check on her, we spoke for a bit, then she kissed me."

"Wait, Hotpants kissed you? I would have put money on it, that you would've kissed her first."

Well, she kissed me; of course I kissed her back. But Kenz, the kiss was _amazing_. I just hope I get to do it again, and soon!" Bo said with the same goofy grin she had when she exited the kitchen.

Kenzi high-fived Bo. "I'm happy for you Bo; I hope this is a start of something good for the both of you."

"I think it is Kenz. She told me she wants to talk to me, us. She invited us both for dinner to talk about what's going on with her. So you in?"

"Of course babe, you know I never turn down a meal."

"Okay, great, stick around after closing, not that you don't already." Bo laughed, poking her friend on the side. Bo made her way around the Dal, picking up empty glasses and bringing back behind the bar. Bo begun to wash the glasses as Dyson looked on.

"I thought that was the blonde's job?" Dyson asked as he drank his beer.

"Her name is Lauren, and she's off already. Besides, washing glasses is part of my job too." Bo clarified.

"Relax Bo; I was just giving you a hard time." Dyson chuckled. "I've noticed you've been uh…..shall we say a little tense lately. You know I can help you relieve some of that tension." Dyson stated suggestively.

"No thank you Dyson. I can take a hot bubble bath to relieve tension if I wanted to." Bo stated as a matter of factly.

"Come on Bo, it's been like months now since we've hooked up. I was hoping I could come over tonight, if memory serves me correctly, we are pretty damn good together." Dyson grins and rubs his beard.

"I already have plans with Kenzi and Lauren, and even if I didn't, the answer would still be no Dyson. I'm sorry, but what we had is over. I've been telling you that for months now." Bo shook her head as she finished up the rest of the glasses.

"I'm not asking to get back together Bo! You never had a problem with our friends with benefits arrangement before, what's the problem now?" Dyson was starting to get upset.

"Look, I don't want to argue with you Dyson. I've already said all that I need to say on the subject, so please, just let it go." Bo sighed. "I have to go announce last call and get the trash thrown out, have a good night Dyson."

Bo left Dyson this sitting there, nursing his beer as he wallowed in his anger. He hated being rejected by Bo. He loved her too much to just give up though. He couldn't understand why she didn't feel the same he did. They were good together, the sex was great, so what was the problem. The more he thought about it, the more he kept coming back to one conclusion, the blonde. Who was Lauren Lewis anyways? He thought. Whoever she is he was going to find out, he was going to save Bo from getting her heart broken. Then she would appreciate what they had. Then maybe she'd realize they belonged together.

Dyson was brought out of his thoughts by Kenzi yelling for help. He ran to the back and seen Kenzi on the floor cradling Bo in her arms. Bo was conscious but struggling to breathe. She had some cuts as well as bruising to her face.

"Kenzi what the hell happened!?" Dyson yelled as he kneeled down next to her.

"I don't know, I walked back here to see why she was taking so long throwing the trash out and this is how I found her. Call an ambulance!" Kenzi was panicking and had tears running down her cheeks.

Dyson stood to his feet, pulled out his cell and called for help. Just then Lauren came running around the corner. She stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the scene. Lauren swallowed hard and immediately went into doctor mode.

"Kenzi lets lay her flat so I can assess her injuries." Lauren helped Kenzi lay her down gently. Lauren immediately went to work. She pulled up Bo's shirt and seen bruising around her side near her ribs. Lauren felt around the injured area as Bo winced in pain. "Shit! She has a few broken ribs, looks like they punctured her lung. Kenzi, I need you to grab me a knife, some sort of tubing, like a pen or something, and the strongest alcohol you have behind the bar, preferably Everclear, its 190 proof, 95% alcohol by volume, which would work the best. Hurry!"

Kenzi ran off to gather the supplies. Lauren brushed some hair out of Bo's face, placing a hand on Bo's forehead. Bo looked up at Lauren struggling to intake air. Kenzi came barreling around the corner with all the supplies Lauren had requested.

"Do you trust me Bo?" Lauren whispered to Bo, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Bo nodded her head. "Okay, this is going to hurt, but I promise, once I finish you'll feel better and you'll be able to breathe. Try and relax, I got you." Lauren kissed her forehead and began using the alcohol to disinfect the knife, the tubing from the pen, and the area on Bo where she was going to make an incision.

"What are you going to do Lauren?" Kenzi asked as she looked on.

"Bo's fractured rib punctured her lung. It's called Pneumothorax. Basically the fractured rib hit the lung, causing air to build in the chest or the pleural space which caused her lung to collapse. That's why she's struggling to breathe. I have to make an incision and insert the tubing; this will allow the build-up of air to escape, which will allow for the lung to re-expand so she can breathe." Kenzi's jaw dropped. "I need you and Dyson to hold her as still as possible, without anesthesia it's going to be quite painful."

"No way! I'm not letting you touch her. Wait for the ambulance." Dyson growled.

"We don't have time for this Dyson! I need to relieve the pressure in her chest so she can breathe; I know what I'm doing. Please!" Lauren pleaded.

"Come on D-man, we need your help!" Kenzi cried.

Dyson grabbed Lauren by the arm, yanking her up. "You are out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to let you do anything to Bo! I will have you arrested, stand down!"

Lauren pulled out of his hold and stood toe to toe with him. "Then so be it! But with or without you I'm going to help her. We don't have time for your petty bullshit!"

Just then Trick appeared. "What the hell happened!?"

"I'm glad you're here, I need you to help Kenzi hold her down, I'll explain later." Lauren instructed as she kneeled down, nodding to Kenzi and Trick, signaling she was ready if they were. Lauren took a deep breath and made a small incision; Bo winced in pain but didn't move. Once Lauren inserted the tubing they heard a light hissing noise as Bo began to breathe better. Kenzi, Trick, and Lauren smiled at each other in relief.

"It worked!" Kenzi exclaimed

"Did you ever doubt the great Doctor Lewis?" Trick stated smiling at Lauren.

"Wait, did you say doctor?" Kenzi looked at Lauren. "You're a doctor? Shit dude! I _knew_ you were someone special!"

Bo looked over at Lauren with a small smile on her face. Lauren smiled back, taking Bo's hand in her own. Dyson watched the little display of affection in front of him, his jealousy reaching its peak. He walked away, pulled out his cell and placed a call.

"It's one of the many things I wanted to talk to you guys about tonight. I guess our little talk will have to wait though." Lauren winked at Bo. Just then the paramedics came in. Lauren filled them in on what she did as they loaded Bo into the awaiting ambulance. Kenzi hopped in the back of the ambulance with Bo and rode to the hospital.

"Come on Doctor Lewis, you can ride with me to the hospital." Trick said. Lauren chuckled as she followed Trick toward his car.

"She isn't going anywhere but to jail Trick." Dyson said as he approached the pair with a uniformed officer following close behind.

"What!? This is ludicrous Dyson! Lauren saved Bo's life."

"Yeah, well she also ignored a direct command from an officer." Dyson spat out.

"So what am I being charged with detective?" Lauren asked as she crossed her arms in front of her as she leaned against the car.

"Interfering with police business." Dyson said with a grin. "Place her under arrest and take her away." Dyson instructed the uniformed officer.

"You can't do this Dyson!" Trick stepped in front of Lauren.

Lauren placed a hand on Trick's shoulder. "Trick, it's okay. Don't get yourself arrested too, Bo needs you. I'll be alright." Lauren put her head down as she was placed in handcuffs and led away to the patrol car.

"Don't worry Lauren, I'll be down to bail you out as soon as possible." Trick said as he watched Lauren being taken away.

"Yeah, good luck with that old man." Dyson laughed. "It's 2am Saturday morning. If I could help it, she won't even be arraigned until sometime Tuesday morning; bail won't be set until then. She'll be lucky if she's out by Tuesday night. Of course it could take longer if her paperwork gets _lost_. See you later Trick, tell Bo I'll be by to see her soon." Dyson mockingly saluted Trick as he got into his car and drove off.

Trick was fuming. He couldn't believe that Dyson would do this all because of his stupid, over inflated ego. Trick knew that Dyson was still hung up on Bo; he reasoned that Dyson must not have liked the display of affection between Bo and Lauren and that's why he trumped up charges to hurt Lauren. Trick got into his car and headed to the hospital. He couldn't stop thinking about Lauren. His heart broke as she looked out of the window of the patrol car. Her eyes were so sad and filled with tears. Trick was hoping that she'd be okay, and he wasn't going to give up on getting her out right of way. As Trick entered the hospital, he took a deep breath, knowing he was going to have to break the news to Bo, and knowing his granddaughter she was going to be irate.

"Kenzi….How's Bo?" He asked as he approached Kenzi in the waiting room.

"She's okay. They are going to move her to a room, we can go see her once they get her settled. Looks like Lauren saved her. You should have heard the paramedics talking on the way here; they were super impressed by Lauren's work." Kenzi stated with huge smile on her face. "Speaking of which….where's hotpants?" Kenzi said as she looked around.

Trick sighed heavily, looking down at the top of his shoes. "Dyson had her arrested."

"What!? That asshole! Why? We gotta go get her, Bo's gonna be pissed!" kenzi stated angrily.

"He had her arrested for interfering with police business." Trick said, shaking his head. "He already told me bail wouldn't be set until at least Tuesday. He also threatened to lose the paperwork to prolong her stay in jail."

"That's bullshit! Bo's gonna chop his balls off!" Kenzi said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dyson isn't the only contact I have at the police department. I'll call in a little while and see if I can get some strings pulled to get her out. But she'd probably still have to stay there until Monday. She doesn't deserve this Kenzi. That woman has been through enough." Trick said sadly.

Kenzi put her arm around Trick. "I know, but we'll get her out. And we'll take care of Dyson, that asshole is gonna be hearing from me. He better hope I don't throw down Russian Mafia style!" Kenzi and Trick laughed.

**-Noon on Saturday, Bo's hospital room-**

Bo began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She spotted a familiar petite raven haired girl curled up on the couch near her bed. Bo tried to sit up but thought better of it the minute a sharp pain ripped through her torso. Just then the door to her room swung open and a doctor walked in.

"Ah, Ms. Dennis, you're up." The doctor was a little too chipper for Bo. "I'm Dr. Caravelle, I was the doctor who treated you when you arrived. By the way, your doctor friend who treated you at the scene did an excellent job. The incision she made was perfect and precise. I was surprised to hear she did it with a kitchen knife. She must be excellent with her hands."

Bo couldn't help but smile at the doctor's comment. Bo's mind began to wander about Lauren and her hands. How she wouldn't mind finding out just how excellent Lauren can be with those hands. Bo was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Kenzi place a hand on her shoulder.

"When can BoBo here go home?" Kenzi asked.

"Well if there are no complications, which I don't believe there will be, she should be out of here by Monday, if you promise to take it easy Ms. Dennis. No heavy lifting, no strenuous activity, and you should probably be on bed rest for about a week."

"Don't worry doc, I'll make sure she follows your orders." Kenzi said giving Bo a stern look.

Bo rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Fine, as long as I can get out of here, I hate hospitals."

"Well I guess it's lucky for you that you have a doctor friend that can help you out once you get home. By the way, I'd love to meet her, so if she comes by, send her my way. I'll check on you later Ms. Dennis, get some rest." The doctor turned and walked out the door.

"So how you feeling BoBo?" Kenzi asked.

"I'm okay I guess, considering." Bo said as she adjusted the bed into a sitting position.

"They found the bitch that attacked you. Her friends ratted her drunken ass out. Who what of thought that bitch would have come back to attack you."

"Yeah well, she hit me from behind with a steel pipe. I didn't even get a chance to react." Bo said shaking her head. By the way, where's Lauren?" Bo asked

Kenzi took a deep breath. "Bo, you have to try and remain calm. Just know that Trick is working on it."

"Kenz, what is it? What's wrong? Is she okay?" Bo looked at Kenzi worriedly.

"Bo, Dyson had Lauren arrested after you were taken away in the ambulance, she's in jail."

"WHAT! That bastard! How could that to her!? What was the charge?" Bo was pissed.

"Interfering with police business or some shit."

Bo closed her eyes and leaned her back against the pillows. She shook her head and clenched her jaw. "That mother fucker! I'm gonna kick his ass. We have to get her out Kenz, I can't let her stay in there another day."

"I know, Trick is trying to get her out, but the earliest that's going to be possible is Monday." Kenzi placed her hand on Bo's forearm. "We'll get her out Bo."

"No, she's gonna be released before that. Give me my phone."

Kenzi handed Bo her phone with a puzzled look. "Who are you going to call?"

"Hale, Dyson's partner. I think he might be able to help. I swear Kenz, I am going to go off on Dyson the next time I see him. I can't believe that jealous asshole did this to her. She didn't deserve that."

Bo called Hale and explained the situation to him. Hale was shocked that Dyson went to that extreme. He promised Bo that he would do everything he could to get the charges dropped and Lauren released. He also said he would have a long talk with Dyson. Bo asked Hale to keep Dyson away from her and the Dal for a while, she didn't want to see or hear from him. Hale promised to do his best to make that happen.

**-Monday morning-**

"So Ms. Dennis, are you already to go?" The nurse asked as she entered the room with a wheelchair.

"You have no idea." Bo smiled widely. "Do I have to sit in that thing?" Bo asked as she eyed the wheelchair.

"Yes ma'am, its hospital policy." The nurse smiled.

Bo groaned as she took a seat in the wheelchair. The nurse informed that she would grab her discharge papers and be right back. Just then Kenzi burst through the door.

"Yo, Bobolicious! You ready to roll!?" Kenzi exclaimed as she grabbed Bo's bag.

"Sure am…..Kenz? Any word on Lauren yet?" Bo asked hopefully.

Kenzi looked down, shaking her head. "Sorry Bo, but I'm sure Hale is working on it."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I miss her." Bo said sadly.

"It's not crazy Bo, you have feelings for her, it's only natural that you miss her. Hell even I miss Dr. Hotpants."

"Can you believe it Kenz? She's a doctor. I knew she was crazy smart, now it all makes sense. She saved me Kenz." Bo ran her hand through her hair. "I think…..I think I'm falling for her."

"Falling?" Kenzi looked at Bo with a huge a grin on her face. "Oh honey, I think you mean you've _fallen_ for her."

Bo blushed, but before she could respond the nurse came in and informed the pair that they were ready to go. Bo couldn't help but smile as she realized that Kenzi, once again was right. She had fallen for Lauren, and she couldn't wait to see her again. She just hoped that Lauren felt the same way. As they approached the sliding doors of the hospital entrance, Bo noticed Trick parked in the front waiting for her. As she was wheeled outside, Kenzi and the nurse helped Bo to her feet. Trick walked up to Bo and hugged her gently.

"How's my favorite granddaughter feeling?"

"I'm your only granddaughter, and I'm better." Bo stated with a small smile.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you." Trick said with a huge smile.

"What is it? A pony?" Bo said sarcastically.

"No, but if you'd like I can get you one from the gift shop."

Bo froze at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw Lauren standing there with a bouquet of flowers and a big smile on her face. Bo returned the smile, as her eyes raked over Lauren from head to toe. Lauren made her way to Bo, stopping just inches in front of her. Their eyes met, chocolate orbs gazing into hazel ones. Lauren gently took Bo in her arms, whispering, "I missed you." Bo melted into the embrace, whispering back, "I missed you more." Bo leaned back and looked at Lauren once more before capturing her lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. When they broke the kiss, Bo cupped Lauren's cheek as Lauren leaned into Bo's touch.

"Take me home doctor." Bo winked.

Lauren chuckled and said, "It would be my pleasure."

The women sat in the back seat as Kenzi and Trick fought over who would drive. Trick finally relented and allowed Kenzi to take the wheel. As they pulled out of the hospital, Bo reached across and took Lauren's hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. Lauren smiled at Bo and slid closer to her, resting her head on Bo's shoulder. As they drove home, Lauren thought, _"this was going to be the start of something beautiful." _


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, I have been traveling for work and have not had the time to update. I have a few**

**Days off so I decided to get a chapter in before I have to travel again. I also wanted to clear a couple things up with the last chapter. First, the person who attacked Bo was the drunk woman who was all over Lauren in Chapter 6, the same woman that Bo was going to fight with. Second, a couple of reviews I read stated that the time frame from where Bo left Dyson, to the time she was attacked was too fast. So I apologize for that. Anyhow, thank you all for your encouraging words and I hope you enjoy the following chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bo's Place**

When they arrived at the Dal after leaving the hospital, Lauren volunteered to get Bo settled. Lauren helped Bo out of her jacket before removing her own. She folded both jackets and placed them on the plush armchair in the living room. Lauren took a moment to look around Bo and Kenzi's place. The place looked a little dark and run down, but it carried a certain charm that was definitely reflective of the best friends. The sofa was a deep dark red, plush and inviting, complete with 2 matching armchairs. There were antique cherry wood end tables that matched the coffee table. The floors were hardwood and had a rustic feel to them. There was a large Persian rug that covered the floor in front of the sofa and stopped just before the fireplace. Above the fireplace hung a huge flat screen television, Lauren guessed that it was at least a 55 inch screen.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Bo smiled as she watched Lauren take it all in.

"I like it, it feels cozy and charming." Lauren replied, smiling back at Bo.

"It's a little outdated, but its home. Kenzi nicknamed this place the clubhouse. I'm not entirely sure why. Trick and my grandmother used to live here when he first opened the Dal, before they bought a house out by the lake. They were newlyweds at the time; it was their first place together. When he took me in as a teenager he let me live here since it was closer to school then his actual house was. It was pretty bare in here until Kenzi moved in. She did most of the decorating, if you can call it that." Bo chuckled softly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No I'm good, thank you though." Lauren stood near the sofa playing with her fingers. Bo noticed that the blonde looked nervous. She moved towards Lauren at a gingerly pace, wrapping her hand gently around her elbow.

"Are you okay?" Bo looked at Lauren with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, it's just, I need to talk to you still, but with everything that has happened I'm not sure that now is a good time."

"Lauren, if you want to do this now we can. I can't go to work for a few more days, you're off tonight as well, I think now would be good. If you want, I'll order some Chinese, open a bottle of wine, and we can talk."

Lauren smiled at Bo and nodded in agreement. "Okay, but no wine Bo, you can't mix your pain pills with alcohol and you should take a seat and relax. I can order us dinner."

Bo took a step closer to the blonde, running her hand up and down Lauren's arm slowly. "Are those doctor's orders?" Bo's flirtatious tone was not lost on the doctor.

Lauren blushed as she felt a surge of warmth radiate throughout her body. She swallowed hard. "As your doctor, I'd have to recommend against mixing alcohol with pain pills, besides I'd hate to have you fall asleep on me." Lauren smirked.

"Oh, believe me doctor you'll never have to worry about that." Bo drawled out before capturing Lauren's lips in a short sweet kiss. Bo smiled and took a step out of Lauren's personal space. "Let me grab the takeout menu so we can order."

"No, you sit, I'll grab the menu." Lauren quirked an eyebrow at the brunette, letting her know she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Bo smiled and bowed her head slightly as she made her way to the couch, sitting carefully to avoid causing additional pain to her ribs. As she got comfortable she reached for the remote turning on the TV as Lauren joined her, menu in hand. The ladies decided what they wanted and placed the order, making sure to order extra for Kenzi. When the food arrived the women made small talk as they ate their dinner and watched a program detailing the life of Queen Elizabeth. Lauren was pushing her food around the plate not really eating any longer. Bo noticed and gently placed her hand on Lauren's knee, giving it a little squeeze.

"You wanna talk about it?" Bo inquired.

"I guess now is as good a time as any." Lauren took her plate as well as Bo's and placed them on the coffee table. She turned her body to face Bo, tucking a leg underneath her as the other rested on the floor. Bo mirrored Lauren's position, placing a pillow in back of her so that she could sit up straight. Bo rested her hand on Lauren's knee, encouraging her to start. Just then Kenzi came through the door.

"Hola chicas! Y'all done playing doctor?" She said as she headed into the kitchen grabbing the Chinese food left on the counter. "Oooo! Egg Rolls!"

Bo removed her hand from Lauren's knee and shook her head as she chuckled at her best friend's ADHD moment. "Sorry, she gets overly excited when it comes to food. Did you want to hold off the conversation until later?" Bo said nodding her head towards Kenzi.

"No, I'm glad she's here, I want her to hear this too." Lauren gave Bo a small smile.

Kenzi made herself comfortable on the arm chair nearest to the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table, as she scooped out chow mien from the takeout container. "Want me to hear what?"

Lauren looked over at Kenzi, "I want to tell you guys what brought me here."

"Well by all means Hotpants, proceed." Kenzi said with a mouthful of food.

"Well, as you both are now aware of, I am a doctor. Before coming back to Canada, I was an attending physician in the ER of Cedars Sinai hospital in Los Angeles. I also worked in a research lab that mainly focused on Alzheimer's disease," Lauren looked over at Kenzi, "which is why I knew so much on the topic the day you and I talked in the Dal."

"Shit dude, you should of heard her BoBo, the way she spit out the info, damn! I totally understand why you get all hot and bothered when she geeks out!" Kenzi stated wide-eyed.

"Kenz!" Bo admonished as she blushed. Kenzi shrugged and looked at her BFF with a _'what I say'_ look.

Lauren laughed lightly as she proceeded with her story. "Anyways, to the outside world I had the perfect life, I had it all. The great job, financially I was _more_ than well off, I drove the nice car, had the great big house in Calabasas, the wonderful doting girlfriend, who happened to be a very successful detective in the narcotics division with the LAPD. I….we were the envy of everyone around us." Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head, giving a sad chuckle. "If they only knew the truth." She took a deep breath, willing herself to continue. "Nadia and I met during my last year at Yale. At the time she was a police officer and a part time student taking classes online. She was charming and attractive; she knew all the right things to say. I fell for her rather quickly. Before Nadia I only really had one other relationship but that was in high school. My relationship with Nadia was my first 'grown-up relationship.' Everything between us was great at first, we spent every moment we could together, and when we weren't physically together we were on the phone or texting. What I saw was a loving, protective girlfriend, my friends saw her for what she really was, controlling and possessive. You know, when my friends tried to warn me, I actually accused them of being jealous of my relationship. What a fool I was. I lost all my friends, or more accurately Nadia got me to cut ties with them. She convinced me they were trying to break us up and they wanted me to be miserable like them. The night of my graduation, my only 2 remaining friends threw me a graduation party at a local pub. Nadia was working that night but promised she would stop by on her lunch break. When she arrived at the pub I was dancing with a male classmate, she approached us on the dance floor and grabbed me roughly by the arm yanking me away from him. He tried to intervene and she beat the crap out of him. We were kicked out of the pub and when we got back to my apartment she went off, accusing me of cheating on her. That night was the first time she ever hit me, she slapped me so hard it knocked me to the ground and busted my lip." Lauren swallowed hard; her tears began to cascade down her face.

Bo reached over, taking one of Lauren's hands into her own. "Lauren you don't have to continue if you don't want to." Bo's voice was laced with concern. Kenzi moved closer to Lauren, sitting on the coffee table, and placing a comforting hand on Lauren's knee.

"I need to get this out Bo. I have held onto it for far too long." Bo gave Lauren's hand a little squeeze as Lauren continued. "I should have seen the red flags, or maybe I did see them and chose to ignore them, I don't know. Everything just progressed slowly, it started with her being controlling and possessive, and then it moved into her grabbing me roughly or shoving me into a wall. By the time it escalated into her hitting me, I was already in too deep; at least that's what I told myself. After that night, she swore she would change; she blamed the stress from her job as the cause for the incident. And I gave her the benefit of the doubt and stayed. Things did get better for a while, she didn't put her hands on me, but she sure cut me down with her words. She used to tell me how ugly I was, how nobody would ever want me, how my geeky-ness was a turn off, you name it I was called it. But I stayed. She eventually earned her degree and got a job with the LAPD Narcotics unit. I thought that maybe a move to a new city would help us get back on track, so I agreed to follow her to LA. Over the next couple of years we both excelled in our work. But, needless to say the emotional and physical abuse didn't stop. We argued a lot, which always led to her physically abusing me. But I stayed. I guess I got used to it. One night after a get together at a bar with her coworkers, she was drunk as usual, and when we got home she accused me of checking out some woman and then she beat me until I passed out from the pain."

Bo took a deep breath as she tried to calm the fire that was beginning to burn in her belly. She didn't want Lauren to see that she was getting angry. She couldn't believe that this Nadia woman put her hands on Lauren, physically and emotionally hurt Lauren, her Lauren. Bo closed her eyes taking another deep breath through her nose and letting it out slowly from her mouth as Lauren recounted the events from her past.

"I had to take a couple weeks off of work to heal; I told my boss that I was in a biking accident." Lauren rolled her eyes, "that's as bad as the whole, _'I tripped and hit my face on the door knob.' _But I stayed. As some sort of weird apology Nadia went out and bought that coveted house in Calabasas. She started to work longer hours to pay the mortgage, or so she told me. Around that time I discovered that she was using drugs."

"Wait, a narcotics officer that was using what she was busting people for?" Kenzi said with a look that could only be interpreted as the "WTF" look.

"Yeah, Ironic huh?" Lauren shook her head. "I eventually found out that she was cheating on me and that was the final straw. I confronted her about it and told her that I was done. That I wanted out of our relationship, I just couldn't do it anymore. She responded by beating the hell out of me. I thought she was going to kill me. She choked me until I lost consciousness. When I came to, she informed me that I was going to become a prisoner in my own home, that I would only be allowed to go to work, and if I tried to leave she would find me…..and she would kill me. When I was finally able to get to my feet I looked in the mirror and couldn't recognize my own face. I literally looked like I went 12 rounds with Mike Tyson. It was then and there that I decided to run. I plotted and planned my escape for 6 months. Once I saved enough money, with some help from my mom, I ran. For 8 years I endured the physical and the emotional abuse. For 8 years I tried to justify why she did what she did and why I stayed. For 8 years I lived in hell, a hell that I tolerated." Lauren wiped her tears, "I made a successful escape back to Quebec, back to my mom and my brother. I changed my name from Karen Beattie to Lauren Lewis so Nadia couldn't track me. I avoided working in anything that had to do with science or medicine, that would be the first place she'd look. For 6 months I was safe and comfortable. I had my family back, I was happy, happy until she somehow got a hold of my mom's phone number and called her. Informing her that she would find me and she would get me back."

"So you ran here….and that's why Trick took you in." Bo stated as she finally connected the dots. Lauren nodded her head in agreement as tears escaped her eyes. Bo reached over and gently wiped away Lauren's tears. "Lauren, I will not let anything happen to you. If she was to dare show up here, I promise you, I will handle her."

"Yeah Hotpants, We'll take her out Russian mafia style." Kenzi said patting Lauren on the knee. "Do you know if she is in Canada?"

"No, I don't know where she is. I knew she had a massive amount of contacts in the States but I still have no Idea how she managed to track down my mom's number."

"Well, we have contacts within the Toronto PD, maybe we can track her, see if she's still in LA, see if she's still trying to locate you." Bo said.

"I don't think Dyson will be helping me out anytime soon, he hates me." Lauren said defeated.

"Yeah well, don't think I'm done with that whole situation, he is still gonna hear it from me. But I wasn't talking about Dyson, I was talking about Hale. I grew up with him; he's like a brother to me, not to mention Kenzi is totally in love with him." Bo said as she smiled at a blushing Kenzi.

"I am not in love with him. I do however _lurve_ that boy's rock hard abs!" Kenzi said as she licked her lips. Bo and Lauren laughed at Kenzi who was seemingly lost in thought. Kenzi shook her head to get rid of the mental picture she was getting of Hale shirtless. "Seriously though, he would totally help out Doc." Kenzi stood to her feet placing a hand on Lauren's shoulder. "I'll give him a call, and don't worry, Hale won't go blabbing your business to anyone, you can trust him." Kenzi gave Lauren's shoulder a little squeeze as she took steps toward the hallway leading to her bedroom. "Oh and Lauren? I'm glad you're here, and remember, you got a friend in me."

Lauren gave Kenzi a tear filled smile and a nod before mouthing the words, "thank you." Kenzi nodded in return and disappeared into her bedroom. Lauren then focused her attention back on Bo.

"Well, there you have it, my big secret is out." Lauren looked away from Bo, casting her eyes down; her lap suddenly became more interesting. "Bo, I'll understand if this is too much to deal with, I come with a lot of baggage. Most people would be running for the hills."

Bo took a deep breath and a long look at the sad blonde in front of her. "Lauren? I'm sorry but-"

"Please don't say it Bo, I get it." Lauren quickly wiped the tears that began to fall again. Who was she kidding? Why would someone as beautiful as Bo, who could have whomever she desired, ever want someone who is as damaged as her. Lauren moved to stand, but before she could do so, Bo gently grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Lauren, look at me…..please?" Lauren slowly picked up her head and made eye contact with the most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen. Bo smiled taking Lauren's hand once again. "I was going to say, I'm sorry, but I'm not most people. Your story hasn't scared me away. Nothing and I mean nothing you've revealed has changed the way I feel. I know you've been through a lot, most people would have crumbled. But you, you survived. You are probably the strongest person I have ever met." Bo cupped Lauren's cheek, gently rubbing her cheekbone with her thumb while looking deep into her amber eyes. "You are also the most beautiful, kindest, smartest, caring woman I have ever had the privilege of getting to know. So please, let's try this, us."

Lauren couldn't believe what she was hearing. After everything she had just talked about, here Bo was telling her she still wanted to try with her. Lauren looked in Bo's and could tell the brunette was absolutely serious. Lauren couldn't find the words to respond, so she did the next best thing. She grabbed Bo's face and brought her in for a bruising kiss. A kiss so full of passion, so full of everything Lauren wanted to say. After a few moments the kiss became more gentle, but still passionate. When the need for air arose, Lauren slowly broke the kiss and whispered in Bo's ear.

"Ask me again, I promise I'll say yes."

Bo leaned back a bit and smiled brightly at the blonde. "Lauren, would you go out on a date with me? After I'm healed of course."

"Yes." Lauren grinned from ear to ear.

Bo chuckled lightly, "As soon as I am all better you are all mine." Bo winked at Lauren.

Lauren's smile reached her eyes as she nodded. "I look forward to it Ms. Dennis."

Bo and Lauren gazed at each other for a moment longer, neither of them able to control the goofy smile that appeared on their faces. Lauren finally broke the trance and looked at her watch.

"I better get going Bo, it's late and you need your rest."

Before Bo could respond Kenzi came out of her room, almost skipping over to the ladies. "Lauren! Great news, Hale said he's in. After I gave him a quick rundown of the sitch, he said he'd start on it right of way. He's gonna meet you at the Dal tomorrow for breakfast to get all of Nadia's 411."

"Wow! That's great, thank you, thank you both." Lauren said as she stood to her feet. "Then I really better get going if I'm going to be up early to meet Hale." She looked at Bo, "do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'll be fine, Kenzi's here. Go get some rest."

"You too. Kenzi if you need help with anything please don't hesitate to come get me."

"Will do Doc." Kenzi said as she saluted Lauren.

Lauren smiled at her before returning her attention to Bo. "Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow." Bo nodded in agreement.

Lauren bent down and kissed Bo on the cheek before heading out the door. Bo stared at the door long after the blonde had exited. She kept replaying in her mind what Lauren had talked to them about. The more she thought about it the more she got angry. She was determined to keep Lauren safe and away from Nadia.

"Bodacious? You ready for bed?" Kenzi said breaking Bo out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Kenz? Why do you think she stayed and put up with the abuse?"

Kenzi sighed heavily as she took a seat next to Bo. "I don't know? Sometimes victims of abuse get so brainwashed by their abusers they start to believe what the abuser tells them, and they stay. It's a very difficult thing to go through. But Bo, Lauren is one of the lucky ones."

"How so?" Bo looked at Kenzi curiously.

"She made it out alive. Some victims of abuse don't."

"I guess you're right. Kenz, I really like Lauren. I will do anything to make her happy, keep her safe. She deserves it."

"So do you BoBo, and I think the doc wants to do the same for you." Kenzi slapped Bo's knee as she stood to her feet. "Let's get you to bed before hotpants yells at me for not following doctor's orders."

Kenzi helped Bo change into PJ's before getting her settled into bed. Bo layed in bed for a long time thinking about Lauren and what a relationship could be like with her. Bo smiled in the dark as she thought about Lauren in a white lab coat, in nothing but a lab coat and maybe some stilettos. Bo groaned as she realized she was only turning herself on and with her healing ribs she wasn't going to be able to do anything to relieve the ache she was starting to feel in her center. Bo pushed the thoughts out of her head as she took several calming breaths. The last thought Bo had before she finally drifted off was where she would take Lauren on their first date. That day couldn't come fast enough.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**3 Weeks Later**

The day after her talk with Kenzi and Bo, Lauren met with Hale and told him everything he needed to know about Nadia. He explained that it might be a while before he hears anything but he would stay on top of it. Even though she didn't know Hale well, she felt like she could trust him.

The last few weeks flew by for Lauren. With Bo on the mend she took over behind the bar, with Kenzi's help of course. She would spend all afternoon with Bo and all evening tending bar. She and Bo would spend the afternoons eating lunch, watching talk shows, and just talking and getting to know each other. They shared a few kisses and cuddles, and on a few occasions it did get a little more heated than that. But they always had to stop because of an intruding Kenzi or because of Bo's healing ribs. The sexual tension between them was thick, and they found themselves increasingly frustrated. It had been almost a year now since Lauren had sex, a little over 4 months for Bo, and both women craved a release.

Kenzi walked into Bo's room just as Bo was coming out of the shower, wrapped in her red silk kimono. "So Bobalicious, tonight's the big date night, and might I add, _finally_!" Kenzi said exaggeratedly as she flopped down on Bo's bed. "You totally need to get some already!"

"Hey!" Bo placed her hands on her hips. "I don't _need_ to get some; I mean it would be great if I did, but I'm not expecting it. It is our first official date and I don't even know if Lauren is ready to take that step."

"_Oh puh-leeze!_ She is totally ready to jump your bones. Trust me, with all the eye sex I've had to put up with these last few weeks; you _both_ are more than ready to bump naked bits!"

"Oh great… now I'm nervous." Bo sighed as she sat next to Kenzi on the bed.

"_YOU, Nervous? _BoBo the sex machine is nervous, someone alert Ripley's Believe it or not!" Kenzi said laughing at her BFF's expense.

"This is serious Kenz. Lauren isn't just some random fling or a romp, I really, really like her and I really want a relationship with her."

"Wait a minute, you _lurve_ her don't you? _Oh my god!_ You're in _lurve_ with the doc." Kenzi jumped up tackling Bo in a big hug. "My baby is all grown up!"

Bo laughed at Kenzi's dramatic speech. "Okay, okay get off me." Kenzi released her friend and kept a wide grin on her face. "Look, I'm not ready to say it out loud, but yeah, I pretty much am. I have never felt this way about anyone, not like this, and it scares the hell out of me. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she just wants to be friends? I don't know if I could handle that."

"Bo, you have nothing to worry about. I will bet my favorite pair of boots that she feels the same way. Just be patient with her, it's going to be a lot harder for her open up because of all that she's been through."

"Your favorite pair of boots huh? That's huge!"

"That's how confident I am that BoLo is the real deal."

"BoLo?" Bo arched an eye brow at her BFF.

"Yeah, BoLo. It's your Brangelina, or Kimye, or Bennifer." Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Just roll with it." Kenzi shuffled off the bed dragging Bo to her feet with her. "Come on; let's get you ready for your date. You gotta look good for your lady love!"

An hour later Bo emerged from her room dressed and ready to go with a black clutch in hand. Bo's ensemble included a form fitting, black strapless, cocktail dress that stopped right around mid-thigh. She borrowed Kenzi's six inch black, peep toe platform high heels to bring the outfit together. Her hair was down in loose curls around her shoulders. She applied her makeup expertly, creating that perfect sparkly black, smokey eye look.

"So, how do I look?" Bo asked Kenzi as she did a little twirl.

"Gorgeous! The Doc is gonna wet her panties when she sees you." Kenzi cocked her head to the side as she looked at Bo. "Nervous sweet cheeks?"

"Oh yeah." Bo responded, letting out a nervous breath.

Kenzi approached Bo and placed her hands on her BFF's shoulders. "You'll be fine. You ladies are going to have a great time. You've planned this for the last 3 weeks; everything is going to be perfect. Now, go get your girl and meet me out back so I can drop you guys off at the restaurant."

"Thanks Kenz," Bo kissed her on the cheek and headed down to get Lauren.

As she approached Lauren's room, the butterflies in her stomach began to increase. Bo swore they were in there doing summersaults. Bo took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly and when Bo got a look at Lauren she was momentarily speechless. Lauren was wearing a crimson colored, off the shoulder dress with a black belt and black high heels. The dress stopped right above her knee and had a slit on the left side that exposed a toned thigh. Bo was in awe at how well the dress hugged the blonde in all the right places.

Bo raked her eyes over every inch of the blonde appreciatively. "Wow! Lauren… you look absolutely stunning."

Lauren blushed, giving Bo a big smile. "Thank you Bo, you look stunning yourself."

They gazed at each other for a moment before Bo broke the silence. "Shall we?" Bo offered her arm to the blonde who took it gladly and allowed Bo to lead the way. "I'm so glad we are finally doing this, it's long overdue."

"Me too, I've been looking forward to tonight all week." Lauren said smiling at Bo.

"Well then, let's get this date started."

On the ride over to the restaurant Bo and Lauren were quiet, both equally nervous. The only sounds to be heard was Kenzi singing along to whatever pop songs were on the radio. When they pulled up to the restaurant Bo helped Lauren out of the beat up old Camaro and bid Kenzi a good night, telling her they would catch a cab back home. Bo placed her hand on the small of Lauren's back as they entered the elegant restaurant. The minute Lauren felt Bo's hand on her back it sent a tingling sensation through her entire body. Lauren couldn't figure out why something as simple as a touch from Bo could ignite a flame within her. But she decided that tonight she wouldn't question it, no tonight she would allow herself to get lost in it.

The host guided the women to their table, an intimate table in the corner of the restaurant. The dim lighting and soft music made the atmosphere very romantic. Bo ordered a bottle of red wine as they looked over the menu.

"I hope you're okay with this place, I've always wanted to come here." Bo said as she browsed the menu.

"It's nice, very romantic. How come you've never been here?" Lauren asked as she sipped her wine.

"Well I haven't really done the whole dating thing a lot. I've never had to impress a date before, so I guess you could say I have never really had a reason to eat here… until now." Bo said sheepishly.

"Well, consider me impressed." Lauren smirked.

The waiter came by and took the ladies orders. While they waited they engaged in small talk and flirtatious banter, both women doing their best to make the other one blush. Needless to say, Bo was winning. As dinner arrived they settled in and began talking about their families and their high school days. Bo wasn't surprised to hear that Lauren was an awkward, super intelligent teen that graduated early. And Lauren wasn't surprised to hear that Bo was the popular rebel girl that dated the jocks.

"So, why did you want to become a doctor?" Bo inquired as she took a bite of her food.

"Well, I have always loved all things science so there was a natural draw, not to mention chemistry and biology were always my best subjects. But I decided that I was going to go into medicine shortly after my dad died. He died of a heart attack at 47. My dad's smoking and unhealthy eating habits caught up with him. I was 17 at the time and was struggling to pick a major. After he died I had this overwhelming desire to help heal people. I guess I didn't want any other family to have to go through what we did, in dealing with a sudden death that was preventable."

"Do you think that you will ever go back into medicine?"

Lauren sighed, "I'd love to, and I miss it _so_ much. But with all these uncertainties with Nadia, I can't, not right now anyway."

Bo reached across the table, placing her hand on top of Lauren's. "Fuck Nadia. You should get back into it. You can't put your life on hold forever. Look, I'll even drop you off at the door and pick you up at the door if that will make you feel safer. Hell, I'll get Hale to beef up patrols in the area for you." Bo took a deep breath, "I just want you to be happy, Lauren. And I know that tending bar and waiting tables is not fulfilling enough for you."

"Bo, working at the Dal may not be as fulfilling as being an ER doctor, but believe me when I say, I am happy." Lauren looked at Bo with tears in her eyes. "You have made me the happiest I have been in a very, very long time."

"And you, Lauren Lewis, have made me the happiest I have been in a long time too." Bo leaned across the table and captured Lauren's lips in a sweet kiss. Before she leaned back into her seat she whispered, "Just think about it. Whatever you decide, whatever you want to do, we are in this together."

"I promise, I'll think about it."

"You know, I bet you look super sexy in a white lab coat." Bo said salaciously, as she traced circles on the blonde's forearm. She leaned forward just enough to give Lauren a full view of her ample cleavage. "You think you can wear it for me one day?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip as she tried in vain to tear her eyes away from the brunette's chest. Bo smirked at the blonde, knowing she was having such an effect on the normally controlled doctor. "I think that could be arranged. But just so you know…" Lauren leaned in and whispered in Bo's ear, "I like to wear my lab coat with nothing underneath." Lauren nipped Bo's earlobe, causing the brunette to shudder. Lauren sat back with a smirk painted on her face, arching a perfectly shaped eye brow.

Bo swallowed hard and took a calming breath, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. She cleared her throat and sipped her wine. "You do that again, I may not be able to maintain my self-control."

"Is that so Ms. Dennis?" The blonde countered, leaning forward once again. "Maybe it's time we allow ourselves to lose control." Lauren didn't know what came over her, she was never this forward. But she just couldn't help herself, she wanted Bo, and she wanted her bad.

Bo grabbed Lauren by the back of the neck kissing her passionately. She pulled back slightly, resting her forehead against Lauren's. "Be careful of what you ask for… if I allow myself to lose control…" Bo kissed Lauren lightly. "You are going to be in for a long night… are you sure you're ready for that?" Bo whispered against the blonde's lips.

"Take me home and I'll show you just how ready I am." Lauren kissed Bo thoroughly, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling away.

The waiter approached the table before Bo could respond. "Can I get you ladies anything else, dessert perhaps?"

Bo looked at Lauren and responded. "No thank you, just the check please. I'm going to have my dessert as soon as we get home."

The waiter blushed; he understood exactly what Bo meant. "Very well, I'll be right back with your check."

After the check was paid, the women made their way outside to wait for the cab to arrive. As soon as the cab arrived, Bo opened the door allowing Lauren to enter first. Bo slid in behind the blonde, closing the door; she gave directions to the driver and began her assault on Lauren's neck. Bo kissed her way up the blonde's neck, paying special attention to the sensitive spot behind her ear, earning a moan from the doctor. Lauren tangled her fingers in the brunette's hair tugging lightly as Bo sucked on her earlobe. Lauren pulled Bo away from her neck, crashing her lips into Bo's. She used her tongue to coerce Bo's mouth open. Tongues danced together so deliciously, causing the women to moan in unison. Lauren pulled away kissing Bo's jaw line, slowly making her way to her ear and whispering, "I can't wait to get into your panties, I want to taste you so bad."

Bo pulled back smirking at the blonde. "I'm afraid getting into my panties is not an option tonight babe."

Lauren looked at Bo confused. "Oh? Why not?"

"Because I'm not wearing any." Bo whispered into Lauren's ear.

The blonde kissed Bo hard as she tangled her hands in Bo's hair once again. Bo slid her hand up the slit in Lauren's dress, using her thumb to brush against Lauren's soaked panties, causing the blonde to press her thighs together tightly. The sound of the cab driver clearing his throat pulled the women out of their make-out session.

"We're here ladies." The cabby stated smiling at the pair through the rear view mirror. Bo paid the driver and made her way over to Lauren who was waiting near the rear entrance of the Dal. Lauren took Bo by the hand and led her down to her room. Once inside Lauren closed and locked the door behind her. Bo pushed Lauren up against the door kissing her desperately. Tongues dueled for dominance. Bo slid her hands down Lauren's body, making her way to the hem of the blonde's dress, pulling it up as she moved her hands back up, stopping at her soaked center. Bo began to rub Lauren's swollen clit through her panties. Lauren wrapped a leg around Bo's waist, giving her better access. Bo pushed her panties to the side as she easily slid two fingers into the doctor, earning a loud moan. Bo set a steady rhythm as she continued to bite and suck on Lauren's neck, marking her.

"Oh god Bo, that feels so good! Please don't stop." Lauren panted in Bo's ear, causing Bo to speed up her rhythm. The blonde's hips met her thrust for thrust. Bo felt Lauren's walls clench around her fingers as Lauren came hard, screaming Bo's name as her orgasm ripped through her body. Bo slowly removed her fingers from the blonde causing her to shiver. Lauren held on to Bo tightly as she tried to steady her breathing.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked as she peppered the blonde's face with kisses.

"Better than okay." Lauren smiled at Bo. "Now it's my turn." Lauren unzipped Bo's dress letting it fall to the floor. She pushed Bo back onto the bed. Bo raised an eyebrow as she looked at the doctor. Lauren unzipped her own dress letting it pool around her feet before stepping out of it. She removed her bra and tossed it across the room, then slowly slid her ruined panties down her toned thighs and kicking them off as soon as they reached her feet. She crawled her way up Bo's body, hovering over her as began to rock her hips into Bo's. Lauren kissed Bo's neck quickly discovering the sensitive spot near the hollow point behind Bo's ear. Lauren made her way down Bo's body kissing and sucking at the soft skin near her collar bone, making Bo writhe underneath her. She took one of her nipples into her warm mouth, sucking lightly, as her hand played with the nipple on the other breast, causing Bo to arch her back, while using her hands to hold Lauren in place. Lauren continued her attack on Bo's other breast, using her tongue to flick the nipple that was in her mouth, making Bo moan. Lauren bit and sucked on the flesh above Bo's nipple, leaving a large dark mark. She continued to kiss and lick every inch of the brunette's toned stomach, stopping to nibble the skin near her hip which caused Bo to jerk her hips up.

"Lauren… please baby…" Bo begged for her own release and the blonde was happy to oblige. She grabbed the back of Bo's knee, pulling Bo's legs apart more. She sunk down between her thighs, inhaling the scent of Bo's arousal. Her mouth watered as she seen how wet Bo was. She licked Bo's center slowly, making sure to add a little a pressure as she passed the engorged bundle of nerves. "Mmmm… Lauren… lick me up and down… ohhhh! Just like that…" Bo was panting heavily, one hand in Lauren's hair, the other gripping the sheets tightly. Lauren continued to lick and suck on the hardened nub as Bo moaned sensually. She slowly pushed two fingers inside of Bo, setting a slow pace. Bo's eyes rolled back when Lauren began to rub the spongy spot inside of her, causing her orgasm to wash over her in waves. She screamed Lauren's name so loud, she was sure everyone in the Dal heard her. Lauren moved back up toward Bo, kissing her softly on the cheek before resting her head on the brunette's chest, listening to her racing heart.

"That was… amazing!" Bo breathed out. "My god doctor, I don't think I could walk right now."

Lauren chuckled. "So does that mean you're done?"

Bo flipped them over, Lauren now on her back. "No way… the night is young, and I'm nowhere near done."

The women continued to pleasure each other through the night. The sex was no longer hurried or desperate. They relaxed into a slow and steady pace. It was no longer just sex; they were actually making love, each of them getting lost in the feelings and emotions of their lovemaking. It was an experience neither of them had ever had before. Hours later the women were lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Wow Bo… that was mind-blowing. I have never had a multiple orgasm before, hell up until tonight I don't think I have ever really had an orgasm. I mean I thought I have, but after that, I'm not so sure." The blonde rambled.

Bo chuckled lightly, "I know what you mean… you are a miracle worker with that mouth of yours doctor."

"Well I'm glad all those years of studying the human anatomy has finally paid off." Both women laughed before getting quiet again. Bo finally broke the silence.

"Lauren?"

"Yeah"

"I-I've never done that before." Bo said nervously.

"Done what?" Lauren said, propping herself up on her elbow.

"Made love." Bo looked into Lauren's eyes. "It may be a little early to say, but I have to say it."

"What is it Bo?"

Bo took a deep breath, "I love you, Lauren."

Lauren looked down at Bo, tears filling her eyes. "I-I love you too, Bo."

"Really?" Bo said as her own tears began to fall.

"Yes, I do. After Nadia I didn't think I would ever get the opportunity to love or be loved again. But you Bo, have brought down my walls and have taken a hold of my heart." Lauren took a shaky breath as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "Please take care of it."

Bo sat up taking Lauren's face gently in her hands. "I will not hurt you Lauren Lewis. I love you and I will take good care of you and your heart, I promise." She kissed Lauren gently, pouring all her love into the kiss. "Just so you know, you have complete ownership of my heart, promise me you'll take care of it."

"I promise Bo. I love you baby." Lauren leaned in for another kiss. Both women settled back into bed holding each other tightly. "Bo? I have never made love either. I'm glad you were my first."

Bo smiled brightly, "me too, babe… me too." They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Both sleeping better than they have in a long, long time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank You all for your reviews, I read each and every one of them. You all definitely keep me motivated to keep on writing. My job is pretty demanding so I am not updating as soon as I would like to, so please be patient with me. Thank you all again for your support I hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

**By the way, I own nothing. Lost Girl characters belong to Lost Girl.**

**Chapter 10**

Lauren slowly opened her sleepy eyes and tried to stretch a little. However, the grip Bo had on her was making it a difficult task. Lauren stilled her movements when she felt Bo groan and pull her in closer. Lauren couldn't help but smile. She had never awakened in anyone's arms before. After a night of sex, Nadia would rarely cuddle and by morning she was either out of bed by the time Lauren opened her eyes or was sleeping with her back to her.

Lauren sighed contently; she felt safe and most of all happy in Bo's strong arms. Lauren snuggled up to Bo, resting her head in the crook of Bo's neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Bo. She smiled to herself as she began to replay in her mind the events from the night before. Lauren had never experienced anything like Bo. Sure she only had two people to compare her to, but after last night, Lauren knew without a shadow of a doubt, that Bo gave her the best night of her life, on top of multiple earth-shattering orgasms. She had never had a lover who was so attentive and gentle. It felt like Bo was really pouring out how she felt in every kiss, in every touch. For the first time in Lauren's life she knew what the difference was between having sex and making love. For the first time in her life she actually made love to someone and someone actually made love to her.

Lauren became overwhelmed with emotion, her heart fluttered in her chest; her desire for Bo began to rise. Lauren started to place lingering kisses on Bo's neck as her left hand began to move slowly up Bo's torso, stopping just underneath the swell of her breast. Bo moaned softly as she began to stir, her hand drifted down the bare back of the blonde in her arms, stopping to caress and massage her ass. The blonde began to rock her hips against Bo, sliding her hand down and into Bo's heated center. Lauren moved her fingers in small circles around Bo's clit that was becoming more sensitive with each pass.

Bo's eyes shot open as Lauren took her left breast in her mouth, sucking gently. She swirled her tongue around the hardened nipple causing Bo to moan and arch her back. Bo sucked in a breath when Lauren bit the bruised flesh above her left nipple, making sure _her_ mark stayed visible. Lauren kissed her way down Bo's body, giving the spot above her hip extra attention, which caused Bo to moan louder. Lauren settled between Bo's legs, slowly kissing her way up the brunette's inner thighs, leaving another mark as she made her way to Bo's wet center. Lauren used her fingers to spread Bo's lips, exposing the engorged bundle of nerves; she blew softly on the sensitive clit. Bo's whole body shuttered at the sensation.

"Lauren… baby please… please don't tease me." Bo pleaded. Lauren smirked as she looked up at very a flushed Bo. Although the blonde wanted to tease Bo a little more, she was completely turned on and needed to taste her. She licked Bo slowly at first, picking up the pace when Bo's hands tangled in her blonde locks. Bo was completely lost in the pleasure Lauren was providing with her tongue, she began rocking her hips faster against Lauren's mouth. Lauren continued to lap up Bo's juices as she slid two fingers into Bo, matching the rhythm Bo set. Bo pulled Lauren up into a passionate kiss, tasting herself on the blonde's lips. Lauren began to rock herself against Bo's thigh; Bo grabbed a hold of Lauren's ass helping her gain better friction.

"Oh my god… I-I'm gonna cum so hard… mmmm Lauren…" Bo panted out.

"Ohhh Boooo" Lauren moaned loudly.

Bo screamed Lauren's name just as her orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to convulse slightly. Lauren continued to pump her fingers in and out of Bo slowly, helping her ride out her orgasm, as her own orgasm hit hard. She slumped over in heap, resting her head in the space between Bo's shoulder and neck. Lauren gently removed her fingers from Bo as she tried to calm her breathing. Once their heart rates returned to normal, Bo began running her fingers through Lauren's hair. Lauren propped herself up and looked down at Bo, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Good morning." Lauren said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll say… that was the best wakeup call ever." Bo said with a big smile of her own. "You're amazing, you know that? And beautiful, and smart, and sexy." Bo said as she flipped them over, now hovering over Lauren. "You know, I can get used to this."

"What? Me jumping your bones first thing in the morning?" Lauren smirked.

Bo chuckled before kissing Lauren lightly on the lips. "It would be a great way to start the day… but I meant, I can get used to waking up to you every morning." Bo sighed as her face became serious.

"What's wrong?" Lauren placed a hand on Bo's cheek.

"Lauren, I have never felt like this about anyone, it's a little scary. Not that I'm scared about us, it's just… I-"

Lauren pressed a finger against Bo's lips silencing her. "You don't have to explain, I get it." She tucked a strand of the brunette's hair behind her ear. "I feel the same way Bo, but as scary as it can be, it also feels so right, you know?" Lauren smiled and kissed Bo softly. "Let's just take this one day at a time, okay?"

Bo smiled down at the Doctor. "Okay. But let me be absolutely clear, I want this, us."

"So do I." Lauren gave Bo another quick kiss.

"Alright, now that that's settled, would you care to join me for breakfast Doctor?"

Lauren chuckled and looked over at the clock. "Its 11:30 Bo, I think we missed breakfast."

"Well, how about lunch? There's this great little Café not far from here, they have the best club sandwiches in the city, and their apple pie is to die for."

"Apple pie, yum! I'm in. Should we invite Kenzi?" Lauren asked.

"Kenzi usually isn't up before noon, but if she's awake I'll ask her."

Bo rolled off Lauren and got out of bed, picking up her discarded dress off the floor. Lauren bit her lip as she took in Bo's beautiful naked body, her perfect full breasts, her toned stomach, her perfectly sized and shaped ass. Lauren blushed as she seen the large hickey she placed on Bo's breast. She purposefully marked her, but she didn't realize how big and dark the mark actually was.

"What's wrong babe? Why are you blushing?" Bo laughed as she slipped her dress back on.

"Bo, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how big it was." Lauren said while pointing to the mark peeking out from the top of Bo's dress.

Bo looked down at the mark and smiled. She made her way to Lauren's side of the bed, leaned over and kissed her. "Don't be, I'm certainly not." Bo stood to her feet, picked up her shoes and made her way to the door. Just before she exited the room she looked back at Lauren, who was sitting on the bed, with the sheet wrapped around her. "By the way, you might want to wear a turtle neck today." Bo smirked. "I'll meet you upstairs in 45 minutes." She winked at the blonde and closed the door behind her.

Lauren hopped out of bed and headed for the shower. She stopped to look in the mirror and noticed a blooming hickey on the right side of her neck, as well as several smaller marks on her collar bone, abdomen, and chest. Lauren shook her head and laughed as she hopped in the shower. It looks like both of them left, not so subtle, reminders of their night together.

Bo entered her apartment, dropped her shoes near the door, and headed to her room to shower. Bo opened the door to her bedroom and was immediately startled to see Dyson passed out on her bed. Once the initial shock wore off, Bo became pissed. _'What the fuck is he doing here!?' _Bo thought. She turned on her heel and went barging into Kenzi's room. The young Goth was sprawled out on her bed still wearing her jeans and boots. She obviously came home intoxicated last night. Bo went over to Kenzi and shook her shoulder lightly.

"Kenzi, Kenz, wake up." Bo urged.

"Why are you waking me up!?" Kenzi groaned.

"Because I need to know why the fuck Dyson is here and in my BED!" Bo responded irritably.

Kenzi sat up looking at Bo confused. "He's in your bed?"

"Yes! Why the hell is he even here?"

"Bo, I swear he wasn't in your bed when I left him." Kenzi scrubbed her face with her hands trying to wake up completely. "He got ridiculously drunk in the Dal last night and couldn't drive, so he asked if he could crash on the couch for a couple of hours to sober up. I wanted to say no because I know we're still pissed at him for what he did to hotpants, but the cabs had stopped running and I didn't want him to risk driving drunk. And he promised to be out of here before you got home."

"Fine, but I don't want to see or talk to him. So please go wake his ass up and get him out of here." Bo stated as folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, I'm going." Kenzi got out of bed, swaying a little as she stood. She took a deep breath, regained her balance and headed towards Bo's room to wake up Dyson. Bo took a seat at the foot of Kenzi's bed as she waited for her to return. Bo knew she needed to confront Dyson about what he did to Lauren, but she was still riding high after her amazing night and morning with Lauren, she didn't want a heated argument with Dyson to ruin that. After what seemed like forever, Kenzi re-entered the room.

"All clear, he's gone." Kenzi huffed as she removed her boots. "I told him you hadn't come home yet, so he got all pissy, and was insisting on waiting for you."

"So how'd you get him to leave?"

"I promised I'd tell you to call him, so… call Dyson." Kenzi said as she massaged her aching feet.

"Thanks Kenz. Look, I know I have to talk to him, and I will. But right now I'm not ready to." Bo said as she leaned against the door frame. "I'm just… so angry at him for what he did. And I've been telling him for months that it's over, the friends with benefits, the drunken make-out sessions, all of it. We haven't even slept together in what… like 5 months. But he just can't let it go. I just don't know what else to say to him." Bo sighed.

"I know. Maybe you just tell him that there is someone else and there is no possibility of a Bo Dyson reunion, right?"

"Kenz, there is absolutely no possibility of us getting back together, like ever. I just have to figure out how to get him to understand that without being a cold hearted bitch to him."

"Well good luck with that, D-man is hard headed as hell."

"That's why I am not looking forward to it." Bo shook her head in frustration. "I better get in the shower. Oh, Lauren and I are going to grab lunch if you wanna come?"

"Of course I would, you know mama never turns down food, you buying?"

"Don't I always?" Bo arched an eyebrow as she pushed off the door frame. Just as Bo turned to walk away, Kenzi called to her.

"Bo? Nice mark by the way, I'm assuming you and the Doc consummated your relationship?" Kenzi smirked at a blushing Bo. "And might I add, _IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!_"

"Just get ready, we leave in… shit! 25 minutes." Bo said as she ran to her room.

"Fine, but I want details on your little sleep over with hotpants later." Kenzi shouted.

_**35 minutes later…**_

Bo was putting on her boots when she heard a knock on the door. _'Shit must be Lauren, I'm so late'_ she thought. She finished lacing her boots and hurried out of her room.

"Kenz, I think that's Lauren, let's go." She shouted as she passed Kenzi's room on her way to open the front door.

As Bo approached the door she felt the butterflies in her stomach, she smiled brightly at the familiar sensation, it was her body's way of responding to the emotion Bo felt at the anticipation of seeing Lauren, and she was beginning to love the feeling. Bo unlocked the door and pulled it open saying, "Sorry babe, I'm running la-" Bo's smile fell from her face immediately when she realized it wasn't Lauren at the door.

"Dyson, what are you doing here?" Bo said, her tone conveying her disappointment.

"Nice to see you too Bo." Dyson stated sarcastically. "I'm obviously not who you were expecting, and I don't think you've _ever_ called me babe. Where the hell were you last night?" Dyson looked down at Bo's cleavage, noticing the hickey just peeking out from her low cut top. He clenched his jaw in anger. "Or should I be asking who the hell were you with?" Dyson narrowed his eyes at her.

"That is none of your business Dyson. I don't have time for this, so I'll ask you again, what are you doing here?" Bo lowered her voice as she returned his stern look.

"Well you're going to have make time, I'm sick and tired of you avoiding me. We have to talk about what's going with us." Dyson said as he pushed passed Bo.

"I am already late, so please just go, I have plans and you're interrupting them."

"Not until you talk to me." Dyson sat down on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "I have all day."

Kenzi heard what was going on in the living room and decided to text Lauren to let her know they were running late. She took a deep breath and hoped that Dyson would just go before Lauren decided to come up. Kenzi mumbled something in Russian and headed for the living room to help Bo get rid of Dyson.

"Yo D-man, you gotta go, me and Bo have somewhere to be." Kenzi said as she stood next to an angry Bo.

"Stay out of it Kenzi, this is between me and Bo." Dyson spat out.

"Sorry, no can do. You are holding us up for our lunch date and you know when it comes to me and food, I don't mess around."

"I don't give a damn about this little lunch date, we need to talk Bo!" Dyson growled.

"Fine! You want to talk, let's talk. Why did you have Lauren arrested that night I was attacked?"

"Is that the reason you've been avoiding me? Because of her!" Dyson ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I was doing my job Bo, she put your life in danger and she had no right to touch you."

"Doing your job? As what? A cop or a jealous ex?" Bo asked angrily. "Lauren saved my life Dyson, and you had her arrested because you were jealous that you weren't the hero that day."

"No Bo, she was endangering the life of the woman I love, and I reacted. I get that it wasn't my best moment, but I love you Bo and I will do anything to protect you." Dyson said as he approached Bo, taking her hands into his own. "I'm sorry for having her arrested but I won't apologize for trying to protect you Bo." Dyson reached out and cupped Bo's cheek, using his thumb to caress her cheek bone. "I'll do anything to win you back. You want me to apologize to Lauren I will, just…" Dyson sighed. "Just tell me what I have to do."

Bo took a hold of Dyson's hand and removed it from her cheek. "I am so sorry Dyson, but I don't want to get back together. You have been a great friend, you have always been there for me, and I do love you Dyson, but not the way you love me."

"But you can one day Bo, I just know it. You can grow to love me like I love you, just give me a chance." Dyson pleaded.

Before Bo had a chance to respond there was a knock at the door. Dyson sighed heavily, not pleased with the interruption. Bo turned and opened the door, revealing a smiling Lauren. Bo smiled back, forgetting for a moment that she was engaged in a heavy conversation with Dyson.

"Hey you, come in." Bo smiled as she moved aside allowing Lauren to enter.

Lauren's smile faded when she seen Dyson. "I'm sorry, I'm obviously interrupting, I just got lonely downstairs waiting in an empty bar." Lauren said as she looked between Bo and Dyson. "I should go."

"Yeah, you should." Dyson spat out angrily.

"Dyson stop!" Bo let out just as angry. Bo took a deep breath and looked at Lauren. "Don't go and you don't have to apologize; _you_ are welcome here anytime babe." Bo smiled warmly. "Just give me a minute to straighten some things out with him, okay?"

"Sure, take all the time you need." Lauren said as Kenzi approached the couple.

"Come on Doc, I'll show you our killer view of the alley from the balcony right outside of Bo's room." Kenzi said, giving Bo a reassuring smile as she led Lauren down the hall towards the brunette's bedroom. Bo watched as they disappeared into her room, enjoying her view of Lauren's ass in the jeans she was wearing. _'god I love that ass!'_ she thought. The sound of Dyson huffing brought her out of her thoughts.

"Judging from that big ass hickey on her neck, I guess the mystery of who you were with last night is now solved."

Bo spun around to face Dyson. "Look Dyson, Lauren and I-"

"It doesn't matter Bo. I know she's been your latest conquest, but now that you've bedded her, this little fling you had can be over and we can start working on us." Dyson smiled smugly. "Besides, I'm confident that anything she could do, I can do much, much better."

Bo put her hand in Dyson's chest, stopping him from stepping into her personal space. "No Dyson, believe me you can't." Dyson arched an eyebrow at Bo's comment. "Look, I have tried to explain to you as nice as I could, I've stopped sleeping with you months ago hoping you would get the hint. But me trying to spare your feelings hasn't worked so now I have to just come out and be as honest as possible. Even if that means hurting your feelings, which I don't want to do, but it may be necessary for you to finally understand." Bo took a deep breath as she looked into Dyson's curious eyes. "Dyson, I am not in love with you. What you feel for me, is what I feel for Lauren. I can never love you the way you love me because I am in love with Lauren. She is not some fling or conquest; she is so much more than that. I know how much this must hurt you Dyson, because if Lauren didn't reciprocate the love I have for her…" Bo's eyes welled up with tears. "It would break my heart. I am so sorry Dyson, but I need you to understand, I want to be with Lauren, and there is no one I'd give her up for."

"This is insane Bo! How can you possibly be in love with someone you know nothing about?"

"I know everything I need to know about Lauren. For the first time in my life I am absolutely, head over heels in love with someone, and as much as it scares me it excites me. I know it's hard to hear Dyson, but it's the truth… it's how I feel. I want to remain friends with you, but if you can't accept my relationship with Lauren and move on, then a friendship between us will never work."

"What does she have that I don't?" Dyson asked defeated.

"My heart." Bo said as her tears finally spilled over.

"You can't expect me to be happy about this Bo; I don't think that will ever happen." Dyson shrugged.

"I'm not asking you to be happy about it Dyson; I'm just asking you to respect it." Bo said honestly.

Dyson sighed heavily, giving Bo a sad smile. "You are not an easy woman to let go of. But I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all. Just give me some time to adjust to all of this."

Bo nodded as Dyson reached for the front door. He stopped and spoke to Bo over his shoulder. "I really am sorry about what took place with Lauren."

"Lauren is the one you need to apologize to, not me." Bo smiled softly.

"I will, in time. I'll see you around Bo." With that Dyson walked out shutting the door behind him.

Bo wiped the tears from her face. She breathed a sigh of relief. She finally felt that she got through to Dyson once and for all; it felt like a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. She only hoped that he would move on and find a woman who can love him the way he needed to be loved.

"Well, you're in one piece; I guess that's a good sign." Kenzi said as she placed a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"I think he finally got it. At least I hope he did." Bo said

"How did you manage that?" Kenzi asked.

"I told him I could never love him like he loved me because I am in love with Lauren."

"You really are aren't you?"

"Yeah, Kenz. Hopelessly and completely head over heels in love with her." Bo grinned widely.

"Well, go talk to your girl, I'm gonna order a pizza since it doesn't look like we'll be going out for lunch."

"Thanks Kenz."

"Anytime." Kenzi smacked Bo on the ass and headed to the kitchen to order the pizza.

Bo entered her room and stopped near the doorway to just take in Lauren in all her beauty. She leaned on the railing of the balcony, a cool breeze lightly blowing the blonde locks around. The sun was cascading off of her flawless porcelain skin, Bo stood in awe at how stunning the blonde looked. Her heart raced as she quietly made her way to Lauren, wrapping her arms around her waist as soon as she was within reach, placing a soft lingering kiss on the blonde's neck.

"Hey, everything okay?" Lauren asked softly as she leaned back into Bo.

"Yeah, much better now that I have you in my arms." Bo whispered in Lauren's ear. "I'm sorry about lunch, he just showed up and wouldn't leave until we talked."

"That's okay Bo that talk was long overdue I'm sure." Lauren said.

"It was and I am so glad I finally laid it all out there for him. I think he finally understands."

"Did you tell him about us?" Lauren asked.

"Yup. I told him that if he couldn't accept our relationship, then we couldn't be friends."

Lauren turned around in Bo's embrace to face her. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm in love with you Lauren and I needed him to understand that." Bo pressed her forehead against Lauren's. "I love you Lauren Lewis.

"I love you Bo Dennis." Lauren captured Bo's lips in an intense and passionate kiss. Both women were excited with the start of their relationship. Even though Lauren had yet to hear back from Hale concerning Nadia, she was just glad that the Dyson issue was taken care of. It was one less thing to worry about and she felt that no matter what news Hale may have about Nadia, she and Bo would be okay; they would get through it together. For the first time in a long time, Lauren decided to just enjoy the now and not worry about things she couldn't control.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I own nothing, all Lost Girl characters belong to Lost Girl. I just borrowed them. Thanks for reading and taking this journey with me. I hope you enjoy the latest installment.**

**Chapter 11**

**Bo's apartment one week later.**

Lauren stood at the entrance of Bo's room, leaning on the door frame. She couldn't help smiling at the way Bo clutched on to the pillow she had slept on. As soon as Lauren left the bed, Bo reached for her pillow and hugged it possessively in her sleep. It seemed like even in her sleep she needed something of Lauren's to hold close. Lauren walked to the bed and quietly sat next to the sleeping brunette. She began to run her hand softly through Bo's brown locks.

"Wake up babe…" Lauren whispered into Bo's ear. "Come on, wake up…" She said as placed soft kisses on her girlfriend's neck and cheek. Bo began to stir, mumbling something as she rolled over and looked at Lauren with sleepy eyes.

"What time is it?" Bo said voice raspy from sleep.

"9 o'clock. I made you breakfast, I wanted to make sure you ate before your final follow-up doctor's appointment." Lauren said as she continued to play with Bo's hair.

"Mmm…Babe, you keep playing with my hair you're going to put me back to sleep." Bo smiled as her eyes shut slowly.

"Sorry, I'm not really even aware that I'm doing it sometimes, I think it's becoming a habit." Lauren chuckled.

"Feel free to do it any time you aren't trying to wake me up, it relaxes me." Bo took Lauren's hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing her knuckles. "Are you still going with me to my appointment? Which by the way, I don't feel like I should have to go to, I mean I have a very sexy doctor in my bed that I'd rather have an appointment with instead."

"Yes and you never need an appointment with me Ms. Dennis, but unfortunately you have to get an x-ray done to make sure everything healed correctly. Otherwise I'd be more than happy to give you a full physical exam." Lauren said suggestively. "Now come on, come eat before Kenzi finishes all the pancakes and bacon." Lauren got out of bed and walked toward the door. "I'll meet you in the kitchen."

"Alright I'll be right there." Bo yawned as she stretched her body.

10 minutes later Bo finally emerged from the bedroom, wrapped in her favorite red kimono. Lauren was at the stove preparing Bo's plate. Bo wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind, kissing her neck softly, "How about a proper good morning?" Bo said as Lauren smiled and turned around in her embrace, bringing their mouths together in a slow loving kiss. Just as Bo's tongue set out to discover Lauren's, Kenzi cleared her throat in mock annoyance, causing the women to break the kiss far sooner than they wanted.

"Uh, hello, I'm still in the room." Kenzi stated with her hands on her hips. "I swear you guys can't keep your mouths off of each other for more than 5 minutes."

"That's because every inch of this gorgeous woman is so delectable, and I do mean _Every_. Single. Beautiful. Inch." Bo drawled out as she raked her eyes over Lauren's body, licking her lips.

"Bo!" Lauren reprimanded as she blushed profusely.

"Oh don't get shy now Hotpants! This apartment isn't that big, nor is the walls that thick; I can hear all the moaning and lustful screams of pleasure coming out of Bo's room all night long. I swear you guys are like energizer bunnies up in there!" Kenzi laughed.

"Oh my god! You can hear us?!" Lauren said mortified as Bo laughed. "Bo it's not funny. We decided to sleep here instead of in my room to avoid this…" Lauren said waiving her hand. "…from happening with Trick."

"Babe, calm down. It's not like Kenzi hasn't heard what goes on in my bedroom before." Bo mentally kicked her-self for making that statement as she noticed the look Lauren was giving her.

"There's a statement I could have lived without ever hearing." Lauren huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, up until now Bo was never a screamer. Oh, and I have never had to deal with all night moaning and groaning." Kenzi said as she took her dish to the sink. Lauren looked at Bo with a raised eyebrow.

"Kenz, please stop talking." Bo blushed. Kenzi pretended to zip her mouth closed as she walked down the hallway and into her room. Bo waited to hear the door close before she reached for Lauren, placing her hands on the blonde's waist. "Hey, I'm sorry about the comment I made, I didn't mean it like that."

"Bo, I'm not mad about that. I'm not mad at all, I mean the comment did surprise me, but I knew you didn't mean anything by it." Lauren sighed. "I guess I'm just a little embarrassed that Kenzi can hear us. I'm not used to being this… sexual. Bo you bring out a side of me that I didn't know existed." Lauren said sheepishly as her cheeks turned a light pink in embarrassment.

"Babe, don't be embarrassed. I am having the best sex of my life and I really don't care who hears us. But if it makes you feel more comfortable, after my appointment we'll stop by the store and get Kenzi some noise cancelling headphones." Bo lifted Lauren's chin so their eyes could meet. "I don't want you to ever hold back with me, especially in the bedroom. I like that this is a side of you that only I've seen." Bo winked.

"Well, from what I just heard, I'm experiencing a side of you that is new as well, screamer." Lauren chuckled as she kissed Bo's nose.

"What can I say; having the best, mind-blowing sex ever, with a hot blonde genius brings out the screamer in me." Bo captured Lauren's lips in a slow and tender kiss that soon became heated. Lauren slid her hands down Bo's body, pulling on the belt of the kimono, letting it fall open to reveal a naked Bo underneath. Bo moaned as soon as she felt Lauren's hands on her naked breasts, massaging them gently.

"Let's play a little game." Lauren whispered into Bo's ear. "I am going to give you exactly what you need…" Lauren nipped and sucked on the brunette's earlobe, earning another moan. "…but, if you scream, or get any louder than a whisper…" Lauren stopped to suck on Bo's throbbing pulse point. "…I'll stop and you won't get that release I know you're craving right now." Lauren's hands traveled down Bo's body to her already soaked center. "Damn Bo, you're so wet." Lauren moaned.

"It's all for you baby, only you can get me this wet." Bo husked.

Lauren backed Bo up into the island before capturing Bo's lips in a searing kiss, while simultaneously massaging Bo's heavy breasts, using the pad of her thumb to tease her erect nipples. Lauren planted wet kisses on Bo's neck and began sucking and nipping at the sensitive spot just under Bo's ear, causing the brunette's eyes to roll back. Bo clutched the edge of the island tightly, as she tried not to moan loudly. Lauren moved her hands down Bo's body in an agonizingly slow pace. Bo bucked her hips into Lauren's trying to gain more contact. Lauren smiled into Bo's neck as she continued to nip and bite, leaving her mark.

"Fuck babe, please." Bo begged her voice just above a whisper.

"Are you sure you want that? Are you going to be able to be quiet?" Lauren whispered in Bo's ear as she ran her fingers through Bo's wet folds, teasing her opening as her thumb gently stroked her clit.

"Yes baby. Oh god Lauren, please I need to cum." Bo panted at out, her eyes shut tight.

Lauren dipped her fingers deep into Bo as her thumb continued to stroke the bundle of nerves. Bo bit her bottom lip to stifle her moan. Sweat began to form on the brunette's brow as she tried hard not to scream from the wonderful sensations that her girlfriend was providing to her body. Lauren set a steady rhythm as she continued to pump in and out of Bo for several minutes, hitting Bo's sweet spot with every pass. Bo's knees buckled as she felt the blonde's warm wet mouth wrap around her breast. Lauren quickly grabbed a hold of Bo's waist, holding her up. Just then Lauren felt Bo's walls clench around her fingers, Bo pulled Lauren up into a scorching kiss to muffle her scream as she came hard, her orgasm washing over her in waves. Lauren continued to pump in and out of Bo slowly, causing her to have two more orgasms before she gently pulled out causing the brunette to shiver. Bo rested her head on Lauren's shoulder as she panted heavily.

"Holy shit Lauren that was amazing, torture, but amazing babe." Bo said, picking up her head to look in to her lover's eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with a little pleasurable torture every now and then." Lauren chuckled as she closed Bo's kimono, retying the belt.

"Oh yeah?" Bo cocked an eye brow. "Well you know what they say about payback right?" Bo reached for Lauren, pulling her into her body as her lips attached themselves to the blonde's neck.

"Bo, as much as I'd love to find out what your payback entails, you gotta eat your breakfast then get ready so we can go, or we are going to be late." Lauren glanced at the clock on the stove, we only have an hour." She kissed Bo softly before pulling out of her embrace and walking to the fridge.

"Okay fine, but I owe you one Doctor, and trust me; it's going to be a good one." Bo stated salaciously as she took a seat at the island to eat her breakfast.

"I look forward to it." Lauren winked as she held up a carton of milk and a carton of juice. "Milk or juice?"

"Juice please." Bo replied as she munched on her bacon.

Lauren poured Bo some juice and placed it front of her. Just then Kenzi reemerged from her bedroom, walking toward the couple as she spoke.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Hale, he said-" Kenzi stopped midsentence, scrunching her face as she eyed the pair suspiciously.

"What?" Bo said as she watched Kenzi curiously.

"OMG! You guys totally fucked in here!" Kenzi blurted out. Lauren's face turned crimson red instantly.

"What! No we didn't!" Bo defended.

"The fuck you didn't! It smells like sex and syrup in here, especially right in this area." Kenzi said as she waived a hand around Bo.

"Oh my god, somebody shoot me." Lauren said, face in her hands. "I'm going to go get ready." She said as she turned on her heel.

"Wait up hotpants; let me tell you what Hale said before you die of embarrassment." Lauren stopped and turned towards Kenzi, arms crossed over her chest. "He said if you can meet him in the Dal at 2:00, he has some info on your crazy ex."

Lauren walked slowly back into the kitchen, stopping next to Bo. "Really? Is… is that all he said?" Lauren swallowed hard, visibly nervous.

"Yup." Kenzi replied as she stole a piece of bacon off of Bo's plate.

"Babe, you okay?" Bo asked as she wrapped an arm around Lauren's waist.

"Yeah baby, I'm fine. I'm just curious and nervous as to what he found out." Lauren sighed heavily as she looked down at Bo. "Let's hope its good news."

Bo stood to her feet pulling Lauren in close; she knew the blonde was scared. "Whatever it is, good or bad, we'll handle it." Bo gently took Lauren's face in her hands. "I promise you, I will not let her hurt you. I love you and I will do everything and anything I can to keep you safe… okay?"

With a small smile on her face, Lauren nodded and kissed Bo softly on the lips. "Okay"

"Okay. Go get ready babe I'll catch up to you in a minute." Bo kissed Lauren once more before the blonde made her way into Bo's bedroom to get ready.

As soon as Bo heard the shower running she stood up angrily and put her dish in the sink. She stood at the sink for a few minutes taking deep breaths. "I swear to god Kenzi, if that bitch even thinks about coming here to hurt Lauren, I'll fucking take her ass out!"

"Calm down killer, we don't even know what Hale found out yet."

"I know…" Bo sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just get so pissed off every time I think about what that psycho bitch did to Lauren. How can anyone want to hurt Lauren like that? To see how scared and tense my girlfriend gets at the mere mention of that bitch's name breaks my heart and infuriates me at the same time. I love her so damn much Kenz, and I'll do whatever it takes to ensure that she never has to go through that shit ever again."

"I know you will BoBo, we all will." Kenzi said placing a supportive hand on Bo's shoulder. "Sounds like the Doc's still in the shower, I'm sure if you hurry you can join her and get another little quickie in before you leave for your appointment." Kenzi wiggled her eyebrows at Bo, causing the brunette to laugh.

"What do you mean by _'another' _quickie?" Bo looked at Kenzi with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh puh-leeze! Don't even act like you two didn't screw in here while I was in my room just now. Besides smelling it all over you, which by the way, eww! I am very familiar with your 'just fucked' look. All I can say is that the Doc must really know how to work it, cuz your just fucked look has been amplified by 10 since y'all started bangin!"

"Believe me, she definitely knows how to work it, how to work me. The things she can do with those hands, and that mouth, mmmm!"

"Okay Bo! I get it! No details please." Kenzi replied with her hands over her ears. "Go take a shower with your girl before it's too late!" Kenzi said as she pushed a laughing Bo towards her room. Kenzi watched as Bo practically skipped into the bedroom. Kenzi was really happy for her friend. Lauren was a perfect match for Bo and Kenzi was thrilled to finally see her friend fall in love. She just hoped that whatever news Hale had on Nadia would be good news, Lauren and Bo deserved to have a little happiness in their lives.

_**Doctor's office…**_

Bo sat impatiently on the exam table, swinging her feet back and forth as Lauren sat in a chair across from the brunette, flipping through a magazine.

"Parenting?" Bo said as she noticed the magazine Lauren was flipping through. "Is there something you need to tell me dear?" Bo chuckled.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Lauren smiled.

Bo cocked her head to the side. "Do you want babies?" Bo asked curiously.

"Sure, one day. I'd love to have a little family of my own, the kids, the house, a beautiful wife, maybe a dog… how about you?" Lauren said.

"I hadn't really thought about it since high school, not since Kyle." Bo took a deep breath. "I kinda let all those dreams die with him."

Lauren put her head upon hearing that. "I'm sorry Bo, I shouldn't have asked."

"Lauren you didn't start this conversation, I did. Besides, you didn't let me finish." Bo said smiling at the blonde.

"Oh?" Lauren said lifting her head, her eyes meeting Bo's.

"I was going to say, I let those dreams die with Kyle, until now… Since I've met you Lauren, all I do is think about my future, a future that includes you. I want all of those things you mentioned, but I only want them with you."

Lauren was stunned into silence at Bo's honest confession. Bo became nervous as she waited for the blonde to respond. _'Oh shit, maybe that was too much to say, too soon'_ she thought as she nervously looked at her hands in her lap. Just then Bo felt Lauren's hands on her face as the blonde smashed her lips into Bo's, giving the brunette a passion filled kiss that Bo immediately melted into. Lauren rested her forehead against Bo's as a tear slipped down her face.

"Oh Bo, I only want those things with you too." Lauren leaned in and kissed Bo again. The women broke apart as they heard a knock on the door just as the doctor stepped in. Lauren retreated back to her seat, both of the women looked at each other with huge grins on their faces. Neither of them were ready to start a family tomorrow, but both of them were relieved to know that they wanted the same things in respect to their future together. The doctor cleared his throat, breaking them out of their thoughts.

"So, Miss Dennis let's take a look at your x-rays shall we." Doctor Caravelle took the x-rays from Bo's chart and placed them on the light board. Lauren stood up and looked over Dr. Caravelle's shoulder. "Your x-rays look good; you my dear have healed perfectly." He said as she turned around smiling. Lauren once again retreated to her seat. "And who is this beautiful woman you've brought with you today?" Dr. Caravelle said as he gave Lauren a once over.

"This beautiful woman is my _girlfriend_, Lauren." Bo said, trying hard not to sound jealous at the doctor's obvious attraction to Lauren.

"Ah, this wouldn't happen to be your doctor friend that saved your life would it?" He asked smiling at a blushing Lauren.

"Yes she is." Bo stated proudly.

"Well, it's so good to finally meet you Doctor." He said extending his hand to Lauren.

"It's nice to meet you to, thank you for taking care of girlfriend." Lauren said smiling warmly at Bo.

"Oh I was just doing my job. So, tell me, where do you practice?" The doctor asked.

"I'm not currently practicing, kind of on hiatus so to speak."

"Really? Well let me give you my card I'd love to offer you a position here at my clinic, we can always use a good doctor. And from that incision you made on Miss Dennis, I'd say not only do you obviously know what you are doing, but you have to be pretty damn good with your hands."

"She sure is." Bo smirked as she gazed at Lauren.

"Bo!" Lauren said, blush creeping up her neck, as the doctor threw his head back and laughed.

"Sorry." Bo mumbled.

"That's quite alright Miss Dennis, judging from that mark on your neck, I'd say you were definitely speaking from experience." The doctor grinned.

Now it was Bo's turn to blush. She forgot that Lauren had given her a blooming hickey earlier that morning.

The doctor turned back to Lauren. "Look, whenever you are ready to come back to practicing medicine, please give me an opportunity to scoop you up before one of the big hospitals do. I'll make you an employment offer that I think you will find very generous."

"You would really consider hiring me on the spot?" Lauren asked.

"I sure would, I know a good doctor when I see one, I have seen your work here on Miss Dennis, and I'm telling you, I've been doing this for 20 years and that incision you made is one of the cleanest I have ever seen, and you did it with a kitchen knife. Miss Dennis has little to no scarring, that my dear is impressive. As long as all your credentials check out, you say the word and I'd hire you immediately."

"I'll think about it." Lauren stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you Dr. Caravelle."

"Not a problem. I hope to hear from you soon Doctor." The doctor turned to Bo, shaking her hand as well. "Take care of yourself Miss Dennis, and try and talk your girlfriend into joining my team." He said with a wink.

As soon as the doctor left, Lauren put his card in her pocket and looked at a smiling Bo. "What?"

"We don't have to talk about it right now, but I really hope you think over his offer. This would be a great opportunity for you babe." Bo said as she hopped off the table.

"I will. We'll talk about it later okay? I just want to hear what Hale has to say before I can even consider anything the doctor said." Lauren said as she wrapped her arms around Bo, kissing her softly.

"Okay. Let's go grab some lunch before we meet Hale." Bo took Lauren by the hand and led her out of the clinic.

As they walked to the car Lauren's mind began to race. Maybe this would be a great opportunity. Then she can make enough money to get a place of her own, maybe with Bo. If she was to start practicing medicine again then they really could start planning a future together. She knew she couldn't keep letting the situation with Nadia dictate her life, but she was still scared about what Nadia would do if she found her. She also knew that Bo would go to any length to protect her and that scared her even more. She would never be able to forgive herself if anything happened to Bo because of her. She just hoped that Hale had good news for her.


End file.
